


A Home Of Our Own (Bechloe One-Shots)

by aca_bechloe47



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Random & Short, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aca_bechloe47/pseuds/aca_bechloe47
Summary: Just a home for all my random bechloe one-shots to live.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 63
Kudos: 163





	1. Idiot Roommate

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Hi! So I'm going to create this lovely little home where all my random one-shots of Bechloe fluff can live. I've been debating about doing this for awhile but figured why not. So each chapter will have the name of the story, a short description of it, and a rating. If it is a mature story I will have an 'M' in the chapter title. Thanks again for reading and hope you enjoy!

**Title: Idiot Roommate**  
**Rated: T (for language)**

* * *

  
**Kimmy Jin does her best to ignore the idiot who sleeps in the bed next to her but when it becomes so infuriatingly impossible to ignore her will Kimmy be able to snap the DJ out of her pity party and focre her to finally fight for what/who she wants?**

* * *

Kimmy Jin did not want anything to do with the whinny white girl who lived on the other side of the room from her. She wanted to do her school work, hang out with her friends, and do anything but find herself in the middle of Beca’s shit… Whatever it is that that strange girl seemed to do.

Kimmy Jin did not understand her. Yeah, she had seen her working on some music. And admittedly that was pretty cool. But there were things about the short, pale, white girl that just didn’t seem to make sense. 

It was clear that she didn’t like her dad, or at least didn’t have a good relationship with him. She figured that one out within the first hour of knowing Beca… But the more time passed the less she understood the basic girl. 

Like first of all, why the fuck was this girl in an acapella group? From everything she had seen of Beca, that just seemed like the most random, ridiculous thing that could happen. 

Second, why the fuck would she be dating that dorky, super below her guy… Kimmy Jin had pegged Beca as gay, and she’s usually not that far off. But this Jesse guy it just made no sense. Beca was way too hot for him. 

Third, she knew Beca was dating Jesse or at least was like 90 percent certain she was, then what was it with the red head who couldn’t stop touching her? Or being in her space? Or messing with her stuff?

See, the red head made sense to Kimmy. That’s who she would picture Beca with. Not some puppy dog eyed, movie loving dork. 

But she was dating him, not Chloe… So why did she seem more into Chloe then she did into Jesse?

Beca had gone from this super depressed, almost angsty person, into this girl that like smiled and woke up before noon… It was an interesting change to silently witness. But suddenly that all changed. Suddenly Beca was laying in bed all day, everyday for a week. The room was honestly starting to stink. 

Kimmy Jin was trying to do everything she could to like just ignore it. It wasn’t her business. She didn’t want to be involved. 

But when she came back from spring break to find Beca still curled up on her bed, crying over some stupid white person movie that was playing on her laptop, the girl snapped.

“Okay, what the hell is your problem!?” Kimmy Jin yelled at her. 

Beca looked at her in shock. “What?” 

“What is your problem, Beca?! Did you spend your whole spring break just laying around, feeling sorry for yourself?” She asked bluntly. 

“What do you know.” Beca shook her head and looked back at her laptop.

“I know that something happened right before spring break and you’ve been walking around like the embodiment of a self pity party. So what happened? Is it because the Bella’s lost or something?” She asked, showing just how much she had actually paid attention to her room mates life. 

Beca looked at her in shock. The remaining tears on the girls face seemed to soften Kimmy. 

“Look, if you need someone to talk to about this, I’m here for you.” She shrugged her shoulders. This was new to her. She didn’t do, soft…

Beca seemed to consider it for a moment before shaking her head. “I don’t.” 

She closed her laptop and climbed out of bed, not saying another word to her roommate. 

Kimmy shook her head and just sat down at her desk, trying hard not to think about Beca Mitchell and her very weird, nonsensical life…

“Look, you’re right okay. I’m pathetic.” Beca sank into her bed as Kimmy turned to look at her. 

“You are.” She stated with a nod of her head. 

“Thanks.” Beca smiled at her sarcastically. 

“So what are you going to do about it?” Kimmy asked, her homework going forgotten about. 

Beca looked at her curiously. “What do you mean?”

“Yeah, you’re being pathetic, but you can change it.” She stated with a roll of her eyes. “So, what are you going to do about it?”

Beca sat there, thinking for a minute. Almost as if she was contemplating matters of life and death.

“What happened?” Kimmy found herself asking, Beca’s features seemed to fall in that moment. 

“I fucked up…” She stated simply, her head held in her hands.

“I fuck up all the time Beca, but I don’t lay in bed for like two weeks, not doing anything.” Kimmy pointed out. 

Beca rolled her eyes. “I just messed up something for people that I really care about. And because of that I lost them.”

“Your little, impromptu singing moment at your last competition?” Kimmy asked, realization hit that she had just revealed that she’d watched the Balla’s performance hit when Beca’s face changed to one of shock. 

“You know about that?” She asked confused. 

“Everyone does.” Kimmy tried to brush it off but knew that it probably wouldn’t completely let her off the hook. “Look, you made that snore fest a billion times better. If they’re mad because you put yourself out there, that’s their problem.”

Beca nodded her head but kept her eyes down. “It’s just. I just expected a few people to like have my back. Not just like stand by and say nothing to defend me.”

“Like Chloe?” Kimmy asked. 

Beca looked at her, “Yeah. Like Chloe.”

“You love her, don’t you?” Kimmy asked, noting that Beca didn’t looked shocked at that question. 

“Of course I do.” Beca sighed. 

“So why were you with, Jesse?” Kimmy asked, now completely confused. 

“What?” Beca looked at her, her own confusion coming across her face. “I wasn’t with Jesse. He’s just a friend.”

“You weren’t dating him?” Kimmy asked rethinking all of the times she walked in on them. 

“He… Jesse’s a great guy and I know he has feeling for me that aren’t exactly strictly friendship wise but no, I never dated him.” Beca explained. “I had feelings for her the whole time, and I think she likes me too but like I said, I fucked up.”

“So you’re just gunna give up?” Kimmy asked in disbelief. 

“What else can I do?” Beca asked, bitterness lacing her tone.

“Well definitely not this!” Kimmy yelled. “Jesus, why are white people so stupid!? You don’t just lay down and accept your fate or whatever, you have to fight for it! Go win her back. Have you tried, I don’t know…. Apologizing yet?!”

Beca seemed to shrink back a little as Kimmy was losing her temper. 

“Gez, I liked you better when you ignored me…” Beca breathed out, eyebrow raised almost as if studying her, waiting for her to attack so she could run away. 

“I liked you better when you acted somewhat cool.” She stated and folded her arms. “Well, are you gunna go talk to her?”

Beca seemed to pause for a moment. “I uh… I don’t know.”

“Just go.” Kimmy meant for it to come out as a demand, but her tone was soft, too caring for her liking. However, this did seem to help the brunette. She looked at Kimmy before nodding her head and walking out of the room.

* * *

Things seemed to change a little after that. But Beca didn’t talk to her about any new developments. 

It wasn’t until the day of the acapella finals that Beca finally turned to her and say something other then ‘hi’ and ‘bye’. 

“You should come tonight.” Beca stated as she put the program for the competition on Kimmy’s desk. She looked down at it and then over to Beca. 

“Yeah, I’ll think about it.” Kimmy nodded. Truth be told her and her boyfriend already had plans to be there. Not that she was going to like confess that to her roommate or anything. 

“Hey, I just wanted to say thank you for like talking me through my shit.” Beca said awkwardly as she played with the hem of her shirt. 

“Yeah, no problem.” Kimmy nodded. “Did you ever talk to Chloe about your feelings?” 

Beca’s face fell a little and this caused her to roll her eyes. “Seriously, Beca?”

“It’s not that simple.” Beca stated but didn’t try to elaborate on why it wasn’t that simple…

“Beca, it’s as simple as walking up to her and saying, ‘hi I’m an idiot but I like you, hope ya feel the same way.” Kimmy teased, sarcasm dripping with each word. 

“I uh… I have a plan okay.” Beca grumbled. 

“Uh huh.” Kimmy shook her head. 

Beca shook her head. “Look, I gotta get going but uh you should come tonight, really.”

With that she walked out of the dorm room. Kimmy looked down at the program and noticed that there were two tickets sticking out of it. 

Beca wasn’t that bad. She really wasn’t, at least not for a white girl.

* * *

Kimmy and her boyfriend walked into the Lincoln Center and headed for their seats. The ones that Beca had given to her were a lot better then the ones they had gotten, so they sat in those ones. 

The competition went by and Kimmy found herself extremely bored the whole time. It sucked that both of Barden’s groups were the last two to go. If she had known that she wouldn’t have come until later. 

But none the less the time came when the Treblemakers took the stage. 

They weren’t bad, in fact they were the best group that had come on in the whole night. 

Kimmy couldn’t help but roll her eyes though, how had she not figured that movie lover was into acapella as well? 

He had a good voice, so at least he had that going for him. 

So yeah, the Treble’s weren’t terrible. But then the Bella’s came on. 

Kimmy recognized the music instantly as she had been listening to Beca arrange it for the last week. But this… this was different. Listening to her music live had a more rich feel to it. It all just seemed so real. 

Beca was talented. Not just as a Dj but as a singer. 

When her solo moment came Kimmy fought the urge to cheer. It wasn’t like her to do that, even if it was for her idiot roommate. But she was proud of her. Beca had come a long way for this moment and to see her up there, it just felt…good. 

She felt proud of her frie… She felt proud of Beca.

It wasn’t until the end though that she saw Beca studying Chloe. The look in her eyes changed as she leaned in and captured the red heads lips in her own, right there on the stage, infront of everyone. 

Kimmy couldn’t help the smile that filled her face as Chloe kissed back. 

_It’s about time you dumbass…_ Kimmy Jin thought to herself as she clapped along with the rest of the crowed. Maybe her idiot roommate wasn’t completely hopeless...


	2. Paper Rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Paper Rings  
> Rate:T  
> Description: Beca Mitchell never put much stock in getting married. That is until she met Chloe Beale. Now she'll do whatever is needed to make Chloe her's. Follow Beca on her journey to making that come true.

Beca had never imagined wanting to get married or start a family. That was never something she wanted. That is until she met Chloe Beale in her first year at Barden University. 

Their love story had been a strange one. They danced around their feelings for close to five years. But one night during the USO tour the truth came out. They’d been together since. 

That was four years ago. 

But now, Beca knew that she would always love Chloe. That she was her person. 

Beca didn’t care about marriage, to her it was really just a piece of paper. But Chloe did care. It was always a dream of hers to get married and Beca knew it. 

Chloe had told her many times that she didn’t really care. That as long as she was with Beca she was okay. But Beca would do anything to make her happy. 

So now she stood in a Jewelry store, looking down at engagement rings. 

“How may I help you?” A man asked as he walked up to her.

“I need an engagement ring for my girlfriend.” Beca explained. She had a pretty good idea what kind of ring Chloe would want, thanks to Aubrey who agreed to help the clueless producer. 

She showed him a picture of the ring she had drawn. “Something like this.”

“That’s very beautiful. Did you draw this yourself?” He asked as he smiled at it.

“Yeah.” Beca nodded her head. 

“She’s a very lucky woman.” The jeweler explained. “I have something similar to this actually.”

He motioned for Beca to follow him over to a different glass case. He pulled one out and handed it to her. 

She smiled down at it. It was relatively the same except for some of the more decorative details on the side. 

Beca could imagine this ring on Chloe’s finger. She could see it. 

“What do you think?” He asked. 

“It’s beautiful.” Beca grined, unable to look away from it. 

“What is your price rang looking at?” He asked. 

“Price isn’t an issue. I want the best.” Beca stated without hesitating. Being an artist and producer did have perks. She wanted to give Chloe the absolute best. She deserved nothing less. 

“If you were to want to, we could customize and build the ring you want.” He explained. “It’s a lot more expensive but you could make that picture a reality.” 

Beca looked at him. “How long does that usually take?”

“It can take up to three months. But more often then not it’s only a month.” He explained. 

Beca nodded her head. She wanted to propose on their fifth anniversary which was a month and a half away. However, if she did have to wait to put this image into a reality, she would do it. 

“Yeah, let’s do it.” Beca nodded her head. 

Beca and the guy sat down and converted her dream on paper into a 3D model on the computer. It honestly looked even better like that then what she and Aubrey had come up with.

Once they finished she couldn’t help but feel the excitement coursing through her. She knew that Chloe would love it. 

“It’s amazing.” Beca breathed out. 

“How long have you and Chloe been together?” He asked. Beca had talked about her the whole time they were designing it. 

“It’ll be five years next month but we’ve known each other for nearly 11.” Beca explained. 

“She’s a very lucky woman.” He smiled. 

Beca shook her head. “I’m the lucky one.”

“Well, I will definitely make sure this ring is everything you wanted and more.” He smiled at her brightly. “I’ll call you if we have any questions and when we get it in.”

“Thank you!” Beca stood up. “Would it be possible to get a print out of the ring?”

He smiled, “Of course.”

After printing off the picture Beca made her way out of the shop and pulled her phone out. Dialing Aubrey’s number she waited.

 _“Hey, did you do it?”_ Aubrey’s voice filled her ears after a few rings. 

“Yeah, I just had him do a custom ring. It actually looks really great.” Beca explained. “I’ll send you a picture of what it’s going to look like. I just really hope she likes it.”

 _“Beca, you could give her a paper ring and she’d cry because of how happy she is. She just wants you.”_ Aubrey stated. 

Beca knew she was telling the truth. “I just want it to be perfect.”

 _“It will be.”_ Aubrey promised. 

Beca and Aubrey had talked a lot during this whole ordeal. Beca actually turned to Aubrey the first time she realized she wanted to ask Chloe to marry her. 

She’s the one who’s been helping Beca through all of it.

 _“Have you called her parents yet?”_ Aubrey asked. Beca knew that it was old fashioned and traditionalist but also knew that that’s what Chloe would want, was for her to ask her dads permission. It had nothing to do with getting his approval and everything to do with making Chloe happy.

“I’m actually flying out there next week.” Beca explained. “I’m going for work stuff but I’m gunna stop by and take them to dinner. Ask them there.”

 _“Look at you being the romantic.”_ Aubrey laughed. 

“Shut up, Posen…” Beca grumbled. This caused Aubrey to laugh. 

_“So when do you get it?”_ Aubrey asked curiously.

“Anytime in the next month to month and a half, hopefully.” Beca explained. 

_“Cutting it close to your anniversary.” Aubrey observed. “But it’ll work out, I know it.”_

“Yeah, and even if it is a bit late, I’ll still make it work.” Beca promised. “You’re still gunna fly out for it right?”

_“Yeah, I wouldn’t miss it.” Aubrey explained. “It’s gunna be such a shock to Chleo that we were actually able to do this together.”_

Beca and Aubrey laughed over the phone. “First time for everything, Posen.”

 _“True. Well I need to get back to work but make sure you send that picture and keep me updated on how everything goes.”_ Aubrey explained. 

“Will do, talk to you later, Bree.” Beca hung up the phone and quickly sent the picture to Aubrey, making sure she pushed the right contact.

* * *

The next week flew by in a rush and soon Beca found herself walking off of a plane in New York City. This was where she would be doing interviews for her upcoming album as well as (an arguably more importantly) be talk to Chloe’s parents. They moved to New York a few years ago and had agreed to meet Beca for dinner, without telling Chloe.

She an interview tomorrow morning for Good Morning America, and then would spend the a few hours doing news paper and magazine interviews. After that she would be allowed to have some time off and that’s when she would go have dinner with Shane and Michelle Beale.

Beca pulled her phone out once she got her bag from baggage claim and dialed her girlfriends number. 

_“Hey, baby! Did you make it to New York?”_ Chloe’s cheerful voice filled Beca’s ear and caused an instant smile to fill her face. Chloe always had that affect on her. 

“Hey, yeah I made it.” Beca explained. “Bit of turbulence in the middle but wasn’t too bad.”

 _“That’s good, what are you doing today?”_ Chloe asked curiously. 

“I’m having dinner with Jimmy Fallon and his wife.” Beca explained. “Theo is gunna be there too.”

“ _Oh that’s so cool!” Chloe answered excitedly. “Make sure you get a picture with him! Arent you interviewing with him not tomorrow night but the night after?”_

“Yeah, he’s my last interview in New York, then I’ll be home.” Beca explained. She hadn’t seen Chloe in a few days since she first stopped in Miami last week for some last minute press opportunities. She was extremely excited to see the red head again and be able to wrap her arms around her. “I miss you so much, Chloe.”

_“I miss you too, baby.” Chloe sighed. “But you’ll be home in a few days. How much more press stuff do you have to do after this?”_

“The rest of the press tour is going to be from LA. Until the album comes out at least.” Beca explained. “But then I’m dragging your ass to the UK with me for the press tour over there.” 

_“Ugh… If I have to.”_ Chloe wasn’t much of a sarcastic person but when she pulled it out Beca couldn’t help but laugh and roll her eyes affectionately. 

“I know, such a hard thing I’m asking of you.” Beca laughed. “Hey, I gotta go, but I’ll call you tomorrow, okay?”

 _“Okay, I love you, Bec.”_ Chloe reminded. 

“I love you, Chlo.” Beca smiled and hung up the phone. She slipped her sunglasses on and walked out of the front doors of the airport, being immediately bombarded by flashing lights of cameras and people shouting for her attention. Lucky for her, her good old friend, Jake Marshall was by her side and helping her through the crowd.

Normally Beca would make an attempt to stop and sign a few things and talk to some of the fans but they were on a tight schedule that just wouldn’t permit it. 

Beca turned and waved to everyone though before getting into the black car that was waiting for them. 

Beca would never get used to complete strangers vying for her attention. 

“Thanks, Jake.” Beca smiled once he climbed into the passenger seat just in front of her. 

“Sure thing, Beca. Let’s get going.” He explained. 

Jake had been Beca’s security leader since she first signed with Khalid. She didn’t use him very often unless she was touring or doing press. Everyday life she was usually fine. 

The dinner with Jimmy and his wife was great. She always enjoyed spending time with the late night host and was looking forward to seeing him in a few days. The following mornings interviews went well as well. 

GMA was always an interesting experience for her… She sang one of her most favorite songs from the album on the show. It was the first time she’d ever publicly performed it and it went really well. 

The media interviews were boring and she was answering the same questions over and over again but it was no big deal and soon was over. 

Now, Beca stood in front of the full length mirror in her hotel room feeling more nervous right now then she had all day, which was saying something since she performed on national television that morning…

She smiled. This should be easy, right. 

She’d spent time with Shane and Michelle so many times, but she’d never done it alone and never with the intension of asking such a huge question. 

Beca honestly didn’t know what she would do if they said no… Aubrey had assured her that they wouldn’t. She had assured her that they loved her and knew that Chloe was happy with her. But still… what if they said no…

Shaking her head Beca kicked all the worry out of her brain. She had to get moving or she’d be late for dinner and that definitely wouldn’t look good. 

Calling for her ride, Beca made her way down to the lobby of the hotel and into the town car that stood waiting for her. She had told Jake to take the night off as she doubted she would need his assistance tonight.

* * *

Beca purposefully made sure she would be ealy as she wanted to be there before the Beale’s. 

They arrived at the restaurant not that long after Beca. 

Shane Beale was a tall man with dark brown hair, that was now starting to gray. He had worked in law enforcement and served as a Prison Guard for many years. 

Michelle Beale was an average size woman with red hair and sky blue eyes, just like Chloe’s. She worked as a Special Education teacher at a High School and had one of the kindest hearts Beca had ever seen, only rivaled by her daughters. 

“Beca, it’s so good to see you!” Michelle pulled Beca into a hug, which the Producer returned, smiling as she did so. 

“It’s so good to see you too, Michelle.” Beca pulled apart and stuck her hand out for Shane, who ignored it and pulled her into a hug as well. 

“Beca, I’m glad you made the time to see us.” Shane explained as she pulled away. 

All three of them took their seats and began to talk easily. 

“We watched you on Good Morning America, this morning and you did amazing, dear.” Michelle gushed. “We’re just so proud of you!”

Beca smiled sheepishly. “Thank you.”

“That song you sang, remind me what it’s called again.” Shane asked curiously. 

“It’s called If the World Was Ending.” Beca explained. “It’s actually a duet on the album with JP Saxe but for the show I sang it alone.”

“It was absolutely beautiful!” Michelle complimented. Shane nodded his head in agreement. 

“Thank you both! It means a lot.” Beca smiled brightly. 

“So how’s Chloe doing?” The older red head asked. 

“She’s good! She’s really loving the students in her music class this semester.” Beca explained. 

Chloe got her teaching degree at the end of last year and had been teaching music and choir at one of the local schools teaching kids 6th through 8th grade. 

“She seemed really happy when we talked with her last.” Shane explained. “It’s good to hear that it’s not just a front.”

Beca nodded her head. “As far as I can tell she’s as happy as ever.”

The conversation continued to flow effortlessly throughout the dinner. Beca’s nerves began to lessen with each passing moment. 

It wasn’t until there was a break in the conversation that Beca remembered the purpose behind the dinner. This caused her anxiety to sky rocket again. 

“So, Beca. I have a feeling that this dinner wasn’t purely to catch up.” Shane explained, almost as if he could read Beca’s mind. 

“Shane…” Michelle reprimanded her husband but Beca waved it off. 

“No, if I’m being completely honest, I do have something I’d like to talk to you both about.” Beca explained. She looked back and forth between the two incredible people who raised the love of her life. Suddenly the fear and anxiety washed away. “Shane, Michelle, I love Chloe very much. I think you both know that.”

The couple both nodded and continued to watch Beca as she spoke.

“She makes me happier then anyone I’ve ever met. And I hope she can say the same thing about me.” Beca stated. “I want Chloe to have the best life possible, she deserves it. And I know that one way of making sure all of her hopes and dreams come true is marriage.”

Neither Shane nor Michelle seemed shocked by Beca’s words and they didn’t seem upset either so Beca continued. 

“I uh I guess what I’m saying is, if you’d allow me to, I’d like to ask Chloe to marry me.” Beca stated. 

A silence fell over the table for a moment before anyone spoke again. 

“I would love nothing more.” Shane stated and a smile broke across his face. 

Michelle stood up and pulled Beca out of her chair and into a hug, tears falling down her face. “Oh you just made me so happy, Beca! I know you’re going to be the best wife for our little girl.”

Beca laughed and hugged back. Once she was released they all sat down again. 

“So that’s a yes?” Beca asked with an awkward laugh. 

“Of course it’s a yes.” Shane chuckled. “And even if we said no, not that we would, Chloe would drop us faster then we could blink.”

Beca laughed, not sure she could argue against that. Chloe was fiercely protective of Beca. 

“So, when are you planning on doing it? Do you have the ring yet?” Michelle asked excitedly. It made Beca laugh because in that moment she reminded her so much of her girlfriend. 

“Uh well I don’t have the ring yet, but it’s getting made and should be done within the next month or so.” Beca explained. “If I get it in time, I’d like to ask her on our anniversary. And I’d like for you both to be there.”

Shane spoke up this time. “We would love that.” 

“Do you have a picture of it?” Michelle asked excitedly. Beca laughed and pulled out her phone, passing it over to the woman. She gasped as she studied the ring. “Oh Beca… did you design this yourself?”

“Yeah, with Aubrey’s help.” Beca explained. “The diamond shape was her but the sides and engraving on the inside was me.” 

Michelle’s eyes were brimmed with tears again. “She’s going to love it!”

“I hope so.” Beca smiled.

They finished dinner a little while later, all happy and excited. 

Walking out together, Beca turned to them just before she got into the car that was waiting for her. 

“I’ll let you guys know what the plan is.” Beca explained. “I really hope you can make it. I know Chloe would want to spend this moment with all the people she loves most.”

“We wouldn’t miss it for the world, Beca.” Michelle promised before hugging her again. 

Once she let go, she looked over at her husband and walked away just a little, allowing the two to be alone for a moment.

“Beca, I just want you to know how happy I am that it’s you.” Shane explained. “I was never sure what this day would feel like when someone came to me and asked to marry my Chlo-bug, but now that it’s here and that it’s you that’s doing it, I couldn’t be happier. You make her so happy. I know I can trust you with her.”

Beca felt the tears sting behind her eyes. “I will do everything I can to make sure Chloe has the best life possible.”

“I know you will.” Shane nodded his head. “Thank you for being such a good partner and best friend to her. You changed her life, Beca.”

“She changed mine, Shane.” Beca countered. 

Shane laughed lightly. “That’s what a relationship is all about. Not one trying to change the other, but both changing together. Both bringing the best out in each other. You and Chloe do that for one another. It’s a rare, beautiful thing.”

Shane was about to turn around to reconnect with his wife but stopped. “I know you didn’t have to ask me. But I’m glad you did.”

“I wouldn’t have had it any other way.” Beca smiled back. “I just ask that you don’t mention our dinner to Chloe, at least not yet anyway.”

“Of course, dear.” Michelle pipped in. “Darling, we should get going, Beca has had a long day and needs her sleep.”

Beca laughed. “It was great to see you both. Thank you for meeting me for dinner.”

“Have a safe rest of your press tour, Beca. We expect a signed, hand delivered copy of your newest album.

Beca laughed. “I think that’s something I can do.”

They bid their farewells and Beca climbed back into the car, feeling amazing. 

She was one step closer to making Chloe her wife, and the closer she got, the more she realized this was something she wanted too. She wasn’t just doing it because it would make Chloe happy. She was doing it because it would make her happy as well.

* * *

Beca stood nervously in her room, the small, black velvet box in her hand. She had gotten it a week ago and today was the day of hers and Chloe’s fifth anniversary. 

They had both agreed to not make it a huge deal. Beca was super busy with the press tour and the looming album release date that was just around he corner. 

So they had decided just to hang out at home after Chloe got off work. 

Little did Chloe know her boss, who was aiding Beca, would call an emergency meeting with the music department. All the other teachers in the music department being in on the whole thing as well. 

This would allow Beca time to get everything set up for the evening. 

Chloe’s parents and Aubrey would be arriving within the hour and for now Beca set up the lights that she and Bree had agreed on. 

Emily and Benji were there helping her set it all up and had forced her to go and get ready while they finished up the lights.

So that’s what she did. And now she stood in her bathroom, completely ready and staring at the box that held the ring. 

It had turned out better then Beca could have imagined. 

Just then Beca felt her phone vibrate. She pulled it out and saw it was a text from Chloe. 

_Chlo: Jackson pulled the music department into an emergency meeting, I’m going to be late. I’m so sorry baby…_

_Becs: Hey, it’s okay. I took the weekend off remember? We have plenty of time to celebrate our anniversary. Do what you need to._

That was true. Beca had taken the weekend off, but it wasn’t solely because of the anniversary… 

_Chlo: I love you, I’ll let you know when I’m on my way home._

_Becs: I love you too! Stop stressing, Chlo. It’s really no big deal._

Chloe set back a simple smiley face. 

Beca put her phone away and headed downstairs, just in time to hear the doorbell ring. 

She was beaten to the door by Emily. Standing there was Aubrey and Chloe’s parents. 

“Hey,” Beca smiled brightly at them. 

“What can we do to help, Shorty?” Aubrey asked with a smirk. Beca shook her head. 

“Can you help Emily finish with the lights?” Beca asked. “I’m going to hang up the pictures, Shane, Michelle if you want to help with that, it would mean a lot.”

They all set to work to make the night as magical as possible for their favorite red head. 

A little while later Beca put the finishing touches on the pictures that hung from the tree, and were illuminated by the twinkly lights. She stood back and smiled. There was a small table under the tree that held a picture of Beca and Chloe on their one year anniversary of dating, next to it was one of their second year, then third year, and finally last years. It made Beca smile to see just how happy they continued to be in their relationship. 

Sure, things hadn’t always been easy. Beca’s career had put a lot of stress on them and their relationship. It still did. But they always managed to figure it out, together. And they always came out of those moments of weakness stronger. Both as individuals and as a couple.

“She’s on her way.” Aubrey explained to Beca, snapping her out of her thoughts. 

Beca turned to Aubrey and smiled. She thought she would be nervous. She thought she would be struggling more then she was. But all she felt was calm. 

“Thank you for being here, Bree.” Beca smiled at her. The smile was a genuine one and it was returned by a genuine one from Aubrey. 

“Of course, Beca.” Aubrey nodded her head. “I wouldn’t miss this for anything. It’s not everyday two of your closest friends get engaged.”

Beca nodded. 

“Get into place. Shane and Michelle will meet her at the door.” Aubrey ordered, going back to her usual self. 

Beca had planned to have Shane and Michelle meet Chloe at the door, and bring her out. Aubrey would be recording the whole thing, knowing Chloe would want it. Emily was taking pictures and Benji was helping with the music that would be softly playing in the background. Because this was Beca after all. Music was a necessity. 

Beca stood over by the table and shook out her limbs. Tonight her life was going to change forever but all at the same time, stay the same…

* * *

**Chloe’s POV**

* * *

Chloe was so annoyed. The emergency meeting was just the dumbest thing ever. Jackson had talked about nothing at all… All she wanted was to be home with her girlfriend, celebrate their anniversary with carbs and sex and alcohol. Was that so much to ask?

She pulled out her keys and unlocked the door to their house with ease. 

The lights were off, which confused Chloe. Usually Beca had this habit of leaving ever light on in the house. 

“Baby, I’m home!” She called as she went about her nightly routine of putting her purse and keys away. She walked further in but was surprised to see her parents standing in the living room. 

“Oh my god, mom, dad! What are you doing here?!” Chloe rushed to her parents and pulled them into a hug. 

“Hi Chlo.” Her mom smiled at her.

“What are…” Chloe began but was cut off. 

“Beca asked us to come.” Shane answered, knowing the question she was going to ask. 

“What? Why?” Chloe asked confused. “Where is Beca?”

“She’s waiting for you,” Michelle explained. “Come with us.”

Chloe was so confused. What the hell was happening? 

Her mom and dad turned toward the back door of the house, that led into hers and Beca’s back yard. Shane held his elbow out for Chloe to take and she did so hesitantly. Michelle took her daughters other hand in her own. It was then that Chloe noticed Aubrey for the first time. 

“Bree?” Chloe asked… “What in the world is happening right now?”

“You’ll see.” Bree smiled brightly. 

Aubrey had her phone out and pointed directly at Chloe. Why was she recording this?

The door to the back porch opened and Chloe saw that Benji was standing there having been the one to open it. He was standing in the way so she couldn’t quite see what was happening on the other side but could see a soft glow of light. 

Once they walked through the door, Chloe gasped. 

Her eyes wandered over her transformed backyard. It was straight out of a movie…

Her eyes landed on Beca, standing underneath the large tree and around her were pictures and lights hung from branches. 

The brunette was smiling brightly at her. 

Chloe looked at her parents and to her best friend, tears brimming her eyes. 

Could this be what she thought it was?

They walked forward until they were at the edge of the tree. Beca stepped forward.

“Hi, baby.” She smiled brightly at the confused red head. 

“Hi…” Chloe smiled back. 

Beca reached out her hand for her girlfriend to take, which she did. 

She looked back at her parents and her dad just simply nodded. 

“Follow me?” Beca asked. Chloe of course did and they walked over to where Beca had just been standing not that long ago. 

Chloe smiled as she took in the pictures. The ones hanging up were of Chloe, Beca and their family. The Bellas, Chloe’s family, Beca’s family, some of just Chloe and Beca. The pictures on the table Chloe recognized instantly. Each one was taken on their anniversaries of each year. Chloe had insisted they take one. 

“Hi.” Beca smiled once Chloe’s eyes landed on her again. 

“Hi.” Chloe breathed out, still in awe by the pure beauty of it all. 

“You okay?” Beca asked. Of course Beca would be asking that right now.

“Yeah, I’m okay.” Chloe smiled reassuringly. 

“Chlo, I love you.” Beca stated simply. “I love you so much, sometimes it hurts. The moment I met you I knew you would change my life forever. When we met at the activities fair I was so closed off and miserable. I was such a different person. Bitter and angry all the time. But you somehow saw past it all. You’ve always had this amazing ability to see the good in me, even when no one else could. You snuck past all my defenses without me even realizing it and I couldn’t be more grateful for that.”

Beca took in a deep breath. “You always believed in me and in my dreams. You pushed me out of my comfort zone and helped me to grow beyond what I ever thought was possible. Chloe you saved me and you are the reason I have what I have now. You’re my everything, Chlo. I spent so long chasing after a dream of being a music producer but once I had you in my life, you became the only thing I’d ever need again. You are the only thing I need. As long as you’re by my side, I can do anything.”

Chloe’s eyes filled with tears as Beca spoke. She wanted so badly to say something but couldn’t find her words. 

“Chloe Marie Beale,” Beca began, her voice wavering slightly with emotion. Chloe noticed movement from Beca’s hand and gasped as she moved it into Chloe’s line of sight. In her hand was a small, black velvet box. She met Beca’s eyes for a moment. Beca smiled at her and lowered herself down so she was on one knee. “I love you. I will spend the rest of my life loving you. So, will you make that a little easier for me? Chloe, will you marry me?”

A small sob escaped through Chloe’s mouth. 

She had always wanted this moment. The romantic gesture. The love in the air. The ring. But she had accepted that that wasn’t what Beca wanted. She was fine with it too. She didn’t need to be married to Beca to know that they were fully committed to each other. But she would be lying if she said she wasn’t ecstatic right now…

“Oh my god…” Chloe breathed out. She looked down at Beca who had a smile playing on her lips. “Of course.” 

Beca’s smile only grew wider. 

“Of course, I’ll marry you.” Chloe pulled Beca to her feat and captured her lips in her own. 

They pulled apart after awhile, Chloe letting out a small laugh. 

“I love you.” Beca breathed as she smiled so wide it filled her whole face. 

“I love you so much, Beca.” Chloe could feel the tears running down her cheeks, but she didn’t care. 

Beca smiled. “So, can I put this thing on you?”

Chloe had honestly forgotten about the fact that Beca was holding a ring box. She hadn’t even bothered to look down at it, to distracted by the woman she loved on one knee in front of her.

She looked down at the open box, her eyes taking in the full sight and gasped. 

The ring was stunning. It was a simple, round diamond. The actual band of the ring was what caught her attention the most. The metal was breaded, with small gaps in each loop, small diamonds sat in the gaps, giving the ring a beautiful shine to it. 

It was everything she’d ever wanted, honestly, she would have picked this ring out if she’d been shown it and 100 other rings. 

But the thing she loved the most about the ring was what she saw engraved inside of the band. 

_Titanium B+C_

One word. But that one word spoke volumes to her. 

Chloe put her hand out and allowed Beca to slide the ring onto it. She smiled down at it. Then looked up to the woman she loved more then anything else. 

In that moment the ring could honestly have been paper, it wouldn’t change how much this meant to her. 

Beca Mitchell was going to be her wife. What more could a girl ask for?


	3. Dance Monkey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Music Producer Beca Mitchell was a badass. Everyone in the music industry and all her fans knew it. But her wife Chloe Beale, she knew it was crap and she didn't mind at all showing the world as such. One perfect moment comes when Chloe comes home from work earlier then normal. She happens to find Beca in a very adorable moment. She might just share it with the world.  
> Rated: T  
> Title: Dance Monkey  
> (Title taken from the song Dance Monkey by Tones and I  
> Songs Used in Fic: Hailee Steinfeld I Love You's & Dance Monkey by Tones and I)

It wasn't uncommon for Chloe to come home after work to find music playing through the house. She was married to Music Producing Legend Beca Mitchell after all.

She smiled as she heard Emily's voice filling the house.

Legacy and Beca had been working on Emily's second album right now and it didn't surprise Chloe in the slightest to hear a song from one of her wives most current projects being played.

Beca had a habit of playing sets of songs (sometimes even just one song) on repeat, as she tried to figure out a particular problem she was having with it.

So yeah, this wasn't uncommon in the slightest.

Chloe put her keys down on the counter and slid her shoes off, going through her normal routine for when she got home.

Walking further into the house she smiled as she made out the song a little better.

_"I've been so fucked up, it's bad for my heart,_   
_My heart._   
_So, no more I love you's_   
_It's too easy to say_   
_No more I love you's_   
_Until I'm okay._   
_I blamed it on the time zones_   
_I blamed it on my eyes closed_   
_I blamed it on the world like it owes me."_

This wasn't a song Chloe had ever heard before but she liked it. It was very Emily.

_"Now I fall asleep with the light on but still without you_   
_So I'll make amends_   
_And I'll buy myself flowers_   
_And then when they die I'll be happy that they got me through_   
_Diamonds won't fool me_   
_'Couse I'm too far gone_   
_Wish I could get back the air in my lungs."_

Chloe was surprised to find that Beca wasn't actually in her in home studio. That was usually a guaranteed this time of night. But the chair was empty and the only light coming from the room was that of the computer that had the file up for the song.

Chloe moved further into the house but soon the song changed. So she wasn't in the middle of one of her obsessively listening stages…

The next song to play made Chloe immediately start to smile. She loved this song. She recognized the song from the first note.

_"They say, 'oh my god, I see the way you shine_   
_Take your hands, my dear and place them both in mine.'_   
_You know you stopped me dead while I was passing by_   
_And now I beg to see you dance just one more time._   
_Oh I see you, see you, see you everytime."_

Chleo couldn't help but laugh considering how much Beca claims she hates this song…

_"It's so fucking annoying!"_ Chloe could hear Beca whine in her head.

So why would her wife, who hates this song and didn't know Chloe would be home this early, be listening to this song?

Chloe walked into her and Beca's room. The light in their walk in closet was on and so Chloe popped her head in. The sight she was brought a huge smile to her face.

There was her 'badass' wife in short shorts and a yellow t-shirt, dancing the most beautifully cheesy manner Chloe had ever seen.

Beca was so lost in her own fun that she didn't even see Chloe standing there with a huge smile on her face.

Chloe quickly pulled her phone out and opened the camera app.

She smirked as she pointed the camera at her wife, who danced away as the music blasted in the background.

_"So they say,_   
_Dance for me, dance for me, dance for me, oh oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,_   
_I've never seen anybody do he things you do before,_   
_They say move for me, move for me, move for me, ay, ay, ay_   
_And when you're done I'll make you do it all again."_

She held her breath for a moment as she was certain Beca had seen her, but to her dismay Beca continued on dancing around the closet.

After a few more moments Chloe ended the video. She smiled one more time as Beca danced around with her back turned to Chloe. Then she walked away, a smirk still playing on her face as she pulled her phone back out and went to Instagram.

* * *

**xxdancemonkeyxx**

* * *

A few hours later Beca and Chloe were sitting at the dinner table, happily talking about their days.

"How was school?" Beca asked as she took a bite of her potatoes.

"It was awesome! The kids were doing such great work!" Chloe gushed. She couldn't help but smile when she thought of her students. "Billie is really starting to understand how to read notes."

"That's awesome," Beca smiled genuinely. Billie Marshall had been struggling all year and it was really weighing on Chloe about how to help him.

"How was your day? Did you go into the studio?" Chloe asked with a knowing look on her face.

"No, I stayed home today." Beca explained. "Just worked from the in home studio since Emily's with Benji's family this week."

Chloe nodded. "Were you able to get some work done?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, I'm almost finished with Emily's newest single called 'I Love You's'. It's actually coming together really well." Beca explained. "I'm gunna finish it tonight and send it to her. As long as you're okay with me working tonight."

Chloe shook her head. "Of course baby. When have I ever stopped you from working?"

Beca smiled at her. "Aside from the times when you basically throw yourself at me because you missed me so much?"

Chloe laughed and slapped her wife lightly. "Can't help myself. My wife is super-hot. Especially when she's working."

Beca smirked and shook her head.

They stayed quiet for the remainder of dinner but it was comfortable and easy. The domesticity of it all made Chloe smile.

At the end of the meal Chloe pushed Beca out of the kitchen to go work as she cleaned up from the meal.

She couldn't help but laugh to herself as she knew what was currently happening on the internet and Beca didn't have the slightest clue.

"CHLOE!" Beca yelled from further back into the house,

_"Guess she knows…"_ Chloe thought with a laugh.

"CHLOE! What the hell is this!" Beca yelled as she walked into the kitchen holding out her phone and a look on her face as if it had offended her.

Chloe laughed. "What ever do you mean?"

"Don't play cute with me." Beca was trying so hard to sound angry but Chloe could see the amusement in her eyes. "You were there?"

Chloe laughed. "Oh come on, look at how cute you are!"

"Chloe! This is like on the internet! So many people have seen this…" Beca sighed but a laugh escaped her lips.

Chloe walked up to her wife and put her hands on her face. "You're adorable."

"I'm supposed to be a badass music producer…" Beca smirked at her and kissed Chloe's temple.

"You're an adorable, badass music producer." Chloe corrected before she leaned in and kissed her again.

"I'm never going to live this down, am I?" Beca asked with a laugh as the video of Beca dancing continued to play on the screen.

"Never, my little Dancing Monkey!" Chloe smirked. "And I swear to god if you ever give me shit for listening to that song ever again I will play this video on repeat all day."

Beca laughed. "I love you."

"Love you too monkey." Chloe laughed.

* * *

Instagram Post

*video*

ChloMitch: My Little Dancing Monkey, becmitchofficial

#tonesandi #dancemonkey #caughtherdanging #homealone #orsoshethought

#lovemywifey #badassmyass #toocoolforschool #becamitchell #lovemywife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gif of Beca dancing can be found on my tumblr @aca-bechloe47


	4. The One With the Grammys and the Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca Mitchell was an up and coming artist. She just had an amazing weekend at the Grammy's and was now on The Late Late Show with James Corden. They talk about her experience with the Bella's and Beca's relationship statues with one 'crazy' red head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Song used in fic is Shameless by Camila Cabello. Other songs mentioned are I Hope by Gabby Barret and The Cup Song (When I'm Gone) by Anna Kendrick. I do not own any of these songs! But go check them out, they're awesome!

"Ladies and Gentlemen, three time Grammy winning, multiplatinum recording artist, Beca Mitchell!" James Corden called out to his audience.

Everyone began to cheer loudly as Beca walked out, from behind the curtain, beaming from ear to ear as she walked over to where James was waiting for her.

"Hey, welcome!" James smiled at her and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you!" Beca smiled back. They pulled out of the hug and walked over to where the desk and couch was.

Beca turned and waved again at the audience before taking her seat, the one closest to James' desk.

He took his own seat, moving the chair from behind the desk and turned toward her.

"Welcome, Beca! Thank you so much for coming to the show! This is your first time here right?" James exclaimed.

"Thank you so much for having me!" Beca turned to him. "Yeah first time on your show, thanks for finally inviting me."

The room erupted into laughter. "Well now maybe I'm not so glad after all…"

Beca laughed and rolled her eyes slightly.

"I'm kidding, I'm such a huge fan of yours! Congratulation by the way! You just had an amazing weekend!" James explained and the audience cheered again in excitement. Beca ducked her head nervously… "Not only did you perform at the Grammy's but you also won three of the four Grammy's you were nominated for!"

Beca laughed as everyone cheered again, louder now then before. She smiled over at James.

"Thank you so much." She nodded nervously.

"Let's look at this," James said as he looked down at a card in his hand. "You won Song of the year with your song "Cup Song, (When I'm Gone), you won Pop Vocal Album of the year, and you won New Artist of the year."

James stood up and clapped, which caused the whole room to do the same. Beca laughed awkwardly and blushed.

After a moment the host sat down and smiled over at Beca. "That's just incredible. You were also nominated for Record of the year."

Beca nodded her head, not really sure what to say. It truly had been a crazy weekend last weened…

"What is that like, Beca? It must have been insane!" James asked.

"It was so crazy! You know I honestly didn't expect to win anything." Beca explained honestly. "It was so crazy just to be nominated for my first album. But to win…"

James nodded his head. "You also performed. How was that?"

"You know I'm definitely not a stranger to performing in front of people but performing in the same room as people like Arianna Grande, Billie Eilish, Lizzo, David Guetta and so many other amazing idols of mine… there's literally never been anything more terrifying that's happened to me before."

"You sang an amazing acoustic version of your song I Hope and wow, what a heartbreaking song." James continued the conversation along.

"Yeah, it's definitely not my happiest." Beca said with a laugh, "But it's honestly probably one of the most meaningful songs on the album. At least to me."

"You wrote it, correct?" He asked.

"I did. I wrote it when I was living in a crappy studio apartment with my two best friends in Upstate New York after I went through a particularly rough breakup." Beca explained without wanting to say more. She had written the song about when she found out Jesse had cheated on her. This realization coming two days after they had talked about getting married…

"Well your performance last night was brilliant!" He complimented, knowing to change the subject. "So, you said you aren't a stranger to performing. Aside from the touring you've done for your album, I understand you used to be in a very successful A Capella group, can you tell me about that?"

Beca laughed a little at the mention of her college career. "Yeah, when I was in college I was apart of a three time National and one time Worlds winning A Capella group called the Barden Bellas."

"Barden as in Barden University in Georgia?" James asked to clarify.

"Yeah, the very one." Beca said with a smile.

"Weirdly enough you don't really strike me as an A Capella girl." James observed, causing Beca to laugh.

"Yeah, 18 year old me wasn't too thrilled about it." Beca said with a laugh.

"I heard there's quite the interesting story about not only your audition for the group but how you were convinced to join." James prodded.

Beca rolled her eyes. Of course they would be taking the conversation here…

"Uh yeah…" Beca laughed nervously. "So I was pretty put off by the idea or joining any group on campus but especially an A Capella group of all things… I had basically written off the Bella's the moment I heard about them. But one day, I was just try to take a shower in my dorm building… And was singing Titanium by Sia and David Getta to myself when all of the sudden the curtain to my shower stall was thrown open and standing there was this crazy girl from the group."

The audience laughed at the inflection in Beca's voice as she told the story.

"This girl begged me to sing for her or she was going to refuse to leave my stall…" Beca continued. "Well long story short I sang for her and then all the sudden I was standing at auditions the next day."

James laughed along with the rest of the room. "That's amazing!"

Beca rolled her eyes as she thought back to that day. To how that moment was the one that changed her life, in more ways then one.

"So we have this picture here." James explained. He held out a picture for her to see and she couldn't help but smile. It was of her sitting on the stage, yellow cup in front of her. "This was your audition, correct?"

"Yeah," Beca smiled at it. That damn yellow cup.

After her audition Chloe laid claim to that cup. No one was allowed to use it.

She still had it actually.

"You sang The Cup Song right? When I'm Gone?" James asked excitedly.

"I did, yeah." Beca laughed. "When I'm Gone isn't actually an original song. I first found out about it by looking through YouTube one day and came across and amazing video by Lulu and The Lampshades. I taught myself how to do it."

James nodded his head. "That's amazing! So we also have this picture right here."

James handed her another paper. She smiled brightly as she saw it was of Aubrey and Chloe from the same audition. Chloe was looking up at where Beca would have been sitting in awe. Aubrey just looked pissed (that's because she was…).

"Where did you find these?" Beca asked in amusement.

"I have my sources." James sent her a playful wink, that only caused her to laugh more. "So, tell me who this red head is?"

Beca rolled her eyes and laughed. "That's the crazy one who broke into my shower."

The audience laughed as they too could see the photo since it was displayed on the screens around the studio.

"And is this the same woman?" James asked as he handed over a third picture.

This picture was much more current. It was actually from the weekend, on the red carpet at the Grammys.

Her and Chloe had their arms around each other and were smiling as they looked into each others eyes.

"This is." Beca confirmed and the whole room awed.

"So you ended up dating the woman who broke into your shower huh?" James teased.

"Not only that." Beca explained. She looked up from the picture.

"Oh, do tell." He pushed lightly.

"Well, Chloe's kinda my wife now." Beca explained with huge smile on her face.

Beca loved getting to brag about her wife. It made her happier then anything else.

"Wait really?" James asked clearly not expecting that answer. "You got married and I wasn't invited?!"

The audience awed in sadness and Beca laughed. "It was a pretty small gather. But yeah, we got married two months ago, right after the end of the first leg of my tour."

James nodded. "Well congratulations! That's fantastic!"

"Thank you!" She beamed and looked out at the audience as they clapped again.

"Well, we need to cut to break but Beca will be right back with me to sing her newest song, Shameless." James explained into the camera. "Well be right back after this."

Everyone clapped and James turned back to Beca.

"You're married?" He asked genuine excitement filling his face.

"Yeah, only the Bella's and our parents were there." Beca explained happily.

"That's so awesome! Did you intend to announce that tonight?" James asked as they stood up and walked off stage for the remainder of the break and so Beca could get set up for her performance.

"Um I mean not really." She confessed with a laugh. "But Chlo and I have talked about it and decided that we didn't really care if people knew so it's not that big of a deal."

James nodded his head. "I hope she's okay with it."

"You okay with it, Beale?" Beca asked as she nodded toward her wife who was walking toward the singer and host.

Chloe smiled and pulled Beca into a hug. "Yeah, I guess it's fine."

"I didn't realize you were here!" James laughed and pulled her into a hug. Chloe happily returned it. "So you're okay? Not mad at what just happened?"

Beca laughed at how concerned James was. "Honestly, dude, it's not a big deal. Everyone we're super close to already knows and people were going to find out anyway. Plus, it'll give you some good views."

James rolled his eyes at that. "Not going to argue there. But I think that'll happen with having the most talked about musician right now on my show the weekend after she killed it at the Grammy's."

"Definitely!" Chloe agreed.

"James we need you and Beca to get set." A stage runner explained cutting off their conversation.

"This way, Ms. Mitchell." The same man explained as he motioned for Beca to go a different direction then James.

Chloe placed a kiss on Beca's lips quickly. "You got this."

Beca smiled at her wife before walking away.

* * *

Xx

* * *

"Thank you all so much for watching the show tonight and thank you to my amazing guests. To close out the show tonight I asked my friend to sing us a song."

James explained and everyone cheered. "Singing, Shameless from her debut Album When I'm Gone, Beca Mitchell!"

The curtain behind James opened and standing in front of a mic stand was Beca, she had a guitar hanging from her shoulder as she played the first few cords of the song before looking up and singing the first line.

_"Don't speak, no, don't try_   
_It's been a secret, for the longest time_   
_Don't run (oh), no, don't hide_   
_Been running from it for the longest time"_

The stage behind her lit up and the rest of the band was revealed as they joined in.

_"So many mornings, I woke up confused_   
_In my dreams, I do anything I want to you_   
_My emotions are naked, they're taking me out of my mind_   
_Right now, I'm shameless_   
_Screamin' my lungs out for ya_   
_Not afried to face it_   
_I need you more than I want to_   
_Need you more than I want to_   
_Show me you're shameless_   
_Write it on my neck, why don't ya?_   
_And I won't erase it_   
_I need you more than I want to_   
_I need you more than I want to."_

Beca and the band continued through the song, she smiled as everyone cheered at the end of the song.

She turned and clapped for the band behind her, mouthing 'thank you' to them as she did so.

James motioned for her to walk over to where he was standing. He pulled Beca into a side hug, before looking into the camera in front of them.

"When I'm Gone is out now! And Beca's tour continues next week in Las Angeles." James explains. "Let's give it up one more time for the New Artist of the year, Beca Mitchell!"

By the end of it all Beca walked off the stage and found Chloe, who she pulled into a hug.

"Amazing as always." Chloe whispered against Beca's ear. Beca smirked. She knew what the song did to Chloe considering it was written about her…

"Do an encore for me back at home?" Chloe phrased it as a question but Beca knew it really wasn't.

"Anything for you." Beca mumbled as she kissed her wife. "Let's get outta here crazy!"

* * *

Based on these [Social Media Edits](https://aca-bechloe47.tumblr.com/post/614976684215681024/the-one-with-the-grammys-and-the-wife-rating-ga)


	5. hold on, cause i'm a little unsteady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N Based off of prompt from tumblr:  
> Prompt: "beca getting wasted at a party and the bellas teasing her, all in good fun of course because she rarely gets hammered, until out of nowhere, she suddenly burst into tears"  
> Rated: T  
> Word Count: 2,578  
> Song Title based off song Unsteady by X Ambassadors

* * *

* * *

Beca Mitchell was a lightweight when it came to drinking. Not that she couldn't handle her liquor. She could. She just couldn't drink a lot. And with that it meant that she didn't like to drink really. Getting drunk wasn't fun for her. Plus, she didn't have much of a filter when she was plastered and that had definitely gotten her in trouble before.

So Beca wasn't much of a drinker. But being apart of a college A Cappella group meant that she was invited and/or forced to go to many parties. And this Friday night was no different.

Beca was standing awkwardly, off to the side, watching as everyone from Barden's four a cappella groups got together and mingled.  
Four… Why the hell does Barden have four a cappella groups? Beca thought to herself as she looked around her. Honestly it seemed like no one really cared about the High Notes or BU Harmonics. Like, did they even care about their own groups? They didn't compete or anything…

Beca continued to think about the pointlessness of four groups and so she didn't notice Chloe walk up to her.

Chloe poked Beca's shoulder, getting her attention, "Hey, come get a drink with me."

Beca looked over at the girl, her best friend, and smiled.

Chloe was something else to Beca. They have been best friends since Beca's freshman year and was now the end of her Junior year. Chloe was the only person Beca really, honestly trusted. She was the only person who knew Beca. Not the side that she liked to pretend she was. No, the real Beca Mitchell. Her worst fears, her happiest memories, her biggest pet peeves, and the things she loved more then anything else in the world.

Chloe knew her.

That should scare Beca. It really should. But it didn't. In fact there was a strange level of comfort because of it.

"I really don't want to, Chlo. I'll walk over there with you but I'm not drinking tonight." Beca explained as Chloe laced their fingers together.

"Oh come on, Becs! Just this one night! It's the last night of the semester! Let's let lose a little!" Chloe pulled Beca to the bar. "Two shots of tequila please!"

"Chloe, no." Beca whined. Of all the alcohol Chloe could have ordered, why tequila? It's literally the worst… "I'm not drinking that."

"Yes, you are. It's just one shot, Bec." Chloe pouted as the bar tender put the shots down in front of them.

"I don't do hard liquor, Beale." Beca stated. She looked down at the shot and wrinkled her nose. Nope, no shots for her…

* * *

"Fuck, I feel great right now!" Beca yelled in a slur of words.

"See, I told you." Chloe mumbled out, moving her upper body toward Beca as she said the words and back again.

"God, I hate getting drunk though…" Beca stated. "I just… I feel like now I can't hide shit."

A few of the other Bella's were standing around with them and laughed at Beca's words.

"Oh is that so?" Stacie asked with a mischievous smile on her face.

"NO!" Beca yelled a little too loudly and wagged her finger at the tall Brunette. "Don't get any ideas! I'm not talkin'!"

Beca moved her fingers, sliding across her closed lips in the motion of almost zipping up a zipper and turning her fingers as if locking something.

The group of girls began to laugh hysterically.

"Let's play Truth or Truth." CR suggested with a smirk of her own.

"It's Truth or Dare…" Beca slurred.

"We're skipping Dare tonight, Becs," Stacie explained. "You get to pick whoever you want to ask a question to and if you get caught lying or don't want to answer you have to take a shot. It'll be fun."

The small group of girls all looked around at each other. Most nodding, in fact all of them were except for Beca.

"We're playing, Mitchell!" Amy ordered and they all sat down at a table and began to play.

Beca was still hesitant. She was drunk, yes. But she wasn't that drunk. Not drunk enough to realize just how bad this could turn out because she was drunk enough that she didn't have a filter.

"Alright, I'll go first." Stacie stated and no one objected so she continued. "CR, freshman year, you and Denise, did you hook up in the back of the bus?"

CR smirked at her and everyone watched with bated breath. "Of course we did…"

"That's disgusting!" Ashley and Jessica both yelled in laughter. Stacie gave a nice loud whistle at that and Chloe laughed.

Beca scrunched up her face in disgust but didn't say anything.

"Alright my turn." CR stated. She turned to Beca and smirked. "Beca, are you and Jesse still dating?"

"God no." Beca said without thinking about it. "We never really dated. Just made out and fucked a few times."

Beca could hear herself saying the words but didn't have the ability to stop them. The girls laughed. Her intoxication made her miss Chloe's obviously uncomfortable expression.

"You're turn, Bec." Stacie explained still laughing at Beca's honesty.

"Uh, Amy." Beca looked over at her roommate. "How often do you take money out of my wallet?"

Everyone laughed and turned to Amy who was looking nervously… "What do you mean? I've never taken money from you before…."

"Bullshit!" Beca yelled with a laugh. "She lied. Drink up!"

"I didn't lie." Amy tried to fight back but it was a week fight and everyone knew it.

"Shot! Shot! Shot!" Everyone cheered together.

"This is stupid." Amy grumbled under her breath but took the shot anyway.

"Alright, Chloe." Amy stated as she turned to the red head. "How did you convince our resident DJ over here to audition?"

Beca looked over at Chloe with a weird expression.

It was common knowledge that Chloe was the one who convinced Beca to join but no one really knew the story of how. They had never shared it.

Chloe smiled and laughed. "I heard her singing in the shower and made her sing for me."

"That's it?" Amy asked with a hint of disappointment in her tone. "That's seriously all?"

"Basically." Chloe nodded her head.

"No, there's got to be more to this." Stacie countered. Beca laughed silently, trying to not draw too much attention to herself. "Beca, what is it?"

"Nope! Not your turn to ask." Beca countered with a slur.

"Fine, since Beca here wants to follow all the rules then I guess we'll just follow the rules. Your turn, Chloe." Stacie gave in.

"Beca," Chloe turned to her best friend. "What do you really think about Bella's movie night?"

Beca rose her eyebrow and just looked at her. "Why does that matter?"

"Just answer the question." Chloe laughed.

"I like them, but only cuz I get to sit next to you." Beca confessed in a slur. Chloe beamed at her and all the other girls looked at each other as if they were sharing their own privet joke.

Beca mumbled something under her breath and then reached forward and took a sip of her beer.

She looked up at the girls and cleared her throat. "I don't know who to ask… Jessica, are you in love with Ashley?"

Everyone laughed as Jessica smirked at Beca. "That I am, Becs. Everyone knows that though…"

* * *

The game continued for a few rounds until it went back to Amy, who turned to Beca. "Beca, who do you love more then anyone else in this world?"

Beca looked at Amy for a moment, thinking about the question.

Her head was fuzzy, oh so fuzzy. She felt honestly like she was floating. The lack of groundedness scared her. She felt like she was out of control. Anxiety filled her lungs, replacing all the air as the question reverberated in her mind.

_Who do you love more then anyone else in this world?_

_Who do you love more then anyone…_

_Chloe_

_Chloe_

_Chloe_

_Chloe_

_Chloe._

Her name filled Beca's mind as if it were a broken record that would never stop. That would continue to ring through her ears for the rest of her life.

_Chloe._

_Chloe._

_Chloe._

Beca didn't realize that tears had begun to cascade down her face. She didn't realize that everyone was looking at her with concern. Or that Amy and Chloe were both trying to tell them what was wrong. She couldn't hear anything. She couldn't think anything. She couldn't feel anything. It was all just one thing.

**Chloe.**

Suddenly filled with the need to run. To run and not be here. In fact to run and be as far away from here as she can get, as fast as she can get.

So Beca stood up, feeling her world rocking back and forth as she stood on unsteady legs and she ran.

Out of the Treble's house. Down the side walk. Just away…

Unaware of the voices and yelling from behind her to stop. Still all she could think was:

Chloe.

The pain that filled her heart, her head, her limbs, it ached as she ran. It hurt so bad that she wanted to scream until she couldn't scream anymore.

Why did this happen? Why had she allowed herself to be put in such a stage… A place where she couldn't deny her feelings. It's hard enough when she's sober, but drunk… God who was she kidding. It always hurt.

Watching Chloe with Tom, then Mark, then Weston, and most recently Heather… God it always hurt.

When Beca finally realized where she was, she was standing inside the auditorium where the Bella's practiced. She found herself at the piano, just staring down at the keys. Her vision blurry and unfocused.

But of course this is where she would go.

Music.

Music would always be where she went to find comfort. Music would always be where she felt like she was home. It was always Chloe and music.

The tears stung and continued to flood Beca's eyes as she thought all about her and Chloe's relationship.

Yes, it always felt like she had different with Chloe then any of the other Bella's.

She always felt as though Chloe and her had a different connection. That they were more then friends.

"Beca?"

Her voice shattered the already broken Beca. Her eyes snapped up and standing there just a few feet from her was Chloe, who was looking at her with concern written all over her face.

"Beca, are you okay?" She asked. She looked as though she wanted to run forward to Beca but was holding back for some reason.

"Yeah, just go." Beca tried to say with conviction but it came out more like a chocked sob.

Chloe's worry only seemed to grow. "Beca…"

"Leave, Chl…" Beca began but the crying continued. She couldn't even say the girls name. The pain being too real. Too raw.

Why the fuck was she being like this? This was fucking ridiculous.

"Beca, I'm so sorry if we offended you by laugh. That wasn't our intention." Chloe whispered as she hung her head. Beca could hear the clear emotion in her voice.

"I'm sorry, we shouldn't have done that to you."

Beca looked at her curiously, still feeling the buzz of the alcohol rolling through her system. She stood up and walked over to Chloe, who now had tears running down her own cheeks.

"I'm not mad." Beca whispered once she was close enough to reach out and touch Chloe. She wanted to. But she didn't. She couldn't. Beca didn't know what she would do in her drunken state if she did.

Chloe looked up at her curiously.

Yes, Beca knew and could tell that they were pulling her strings and taking advantage of her inebriated state. She could tell when the game had first started. She wasn't mad at them for it. In fact she found it pretty funny.

So no, she wasn't mad about that… She wasn't mad at all.

Chloe reached out and took Beca's hand in her own. "Then what's wrong?"

Her tone was soft, caring, and kind. She was being Chloe. Always being her Chloe. The woman she loved. And her heart panged with sadness again.

"It's just…" Beca began but didn't know what to say. She didn't know how to put it into words that it was Chloe. Chloe was the reason she was crying. Chloe was the reason she ran.

Chloe.

Beca looked up into Chloe's eyes. Her Icey Blue eyes that could make anyone fall in love with her just by looking at them.

Beca found herself again falling into her eyes.

"I uh…" Beca stammered.

She needed to break this eye contact. She needed to end the connection, whether it was a real one or just imagined on her end. She needed to break it or wouldn't be able to form any actual words…

Beca tore her eyes away and looked down at their joined hands.

"You know Amy's question to me?" Beca asked.

"Yeah…" Chloe said hesitantly.

"The person I love most in this world…" Beca began. She took in a deep breath, needing to calm herself. "It's you."

Silence filled the room. Beca couldn't bring herself to look up to Chloe.

"What…" Chloe's voice broke through the silence, it was a whisper now. "What do you mean by that Beca?"

The tears continued to stream down her face.

Deciding that it was going to be now or never Beca broke the silence with the truth.

"I love you." Beca stated. There was emotion in her tone but it was a confused mix of uncertainty and conviction… "I love you."

Beca looked up into her eyes again and just stared into them. If this was the end. If this was how their friendship died, she needed to see Chloe's eyes. She needed to see her.

Chloe's eyes were wide in shock. Beca couldn't read anything other then that in her face and felt the anxiety rise inside her.

After what felt like hours of silence Beca stepped away from her and looked down.

"Just… Let's just forget this okay… I'm drunk and don't know what the fuck I'm saying…" Beca mumbed. She turned and began to walk away.

"Don't you dare walk away." Chloe finally said. Beca stopped dead in her tracks.

There was no heat in her tone. In fact there was nothing in her tone. It was inhumanly neutral…

She kept her back to Chloe, but didn't move to leave.

"Look at me, Bec." Chloe's voice was softer this time.

Turning around, Beca found that Chloe had taken a few steps closer to Beca. Her eyes felt like they were piercing into Beca's soul.

In a rush Chloe stepped forward, closing the gap between them and captured Beca' slips with her own.

It all happened so fast that Beca barely had time to register what was happening. But as soon as she did her eyes slid closed and her mouth began to match pace with Chloe's.

She felt like the air had been sucked completely from her lungs for the second time that night, but honestly didn't give a shit.

She kissed Chloe back with all the conviction and love she could. Their mouths moving against one another in a beautiful dance.

Her knees began to feel weak and unsteady. But she was in Chloe's arms and that's all she needed.

* * *

**Submit a one-shot prompt to me[here](https://aca-bechloe47.tumblr.com/ask)**


	6. hit a nerve and light me up like dynamite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story based off tumblr prompt:  
> Chloe has been dating Chicago long distance, he's coming home, Chloe has decided to sleep with him, and Beca is struggling with what she should say or do when Chloe tells her  
> Word Count: 4,937  
> Title from the song Friends Don't by Maddie and Tae

Beca rolled her eyes as Chloe talked. She wasn’t in the habit of getting annoyed with the red head like this. In fact Chloe was one of the few people that didn’t annoy the brunette. At least she didn’t used to. 

But now Beca found herself losing her patience with the red head more and more and at a much faster rate then seemed reasonable. 

“He was telling me about how he and his team are coming home for the next few month!” Chloe explained excitedly. “He’s coming to New York!” 

Beca’s eyes snapped to the red head, “Wait he’s what now?” 

“Have you been listening to anything I’ve been saying, Beca?” Chloe asked with a laugh, pretending to be annoyed. “Chicago is coming to New York! I’m finally going to get to see him in person again and not just over a computer screen!”

Beca stared at Chloe for a moment, unsure what to say. More like unsure if she had the ability to say anything at all. 

“It’s going to be so awesome to have him here for a week!” Chloe gushed excitedly. 

Usually Beca would find this cute. She would find it incredibly adorable actually. But no. Not like this. Not when she was talking about Chicago… She couldn’t find that adorable. In fact she actually found it rather nauseating… 

“When is he coming?” Beca asked in confusion. Was it too late to plan a trip to LA or maybe go visit Aubrey at her boot camp from hell? 

“He’ll be here Friday.” Chloe explained, either not seeing or choosing to ignore the sick look on Beca’s face.

“Like _this_ Friday? Like in two days, Friday?” Beca’s eyes were wide and she was begging in her head for it to be next Friday….

“Yes, silly! Keep up!” Chloe laughed. She continued to talk but Beca couldn’t hear her. She honestly felt like she was going to be sick. 

_Fucking Chicago…_ Beca thought to herself.

Yes, Beca was aware that that’s not exactly fair. Chloe is dating him after all. As her best friend, Beca _should_ be more supportive. She _should_ be happy for her that he’s coming home. She _should_ be encouraging Chloe to go all out and do everything she wants to do and more. She _should_ feel those thing. 

But she doesn’t.

She doesn’t because Chloe isn’t just her best friend. Chloe is so much more! She always has been to Beca. 

But Chloe doesn’t know that. She doesn’t know how much Beca loves her. How in love with her she is… Or how much any mention of Chicago kills Beca. How her joy in this moment feels just like a bullet straight to Beca’s heart and the one unknowingly behind the trigger is Chloe. 

“That’s awesome, Chloe.” Beca said interrupting the red heads happy rambling. “I need to go, but I’ll talk to you later.” 

Chloe gave her a strange/confused look. “Where are you going?”

“I just have to run down to the office…” Beca lied. She put her shoes on and left without giving Chloe another look. 

She knew she didn’t have the right to be hurt by Chloe’s actions. She knew that it wasn’t her right. She knew it wasn’t. But god, that didn’t change anything. Not really… 

It hurt. It’s hurt since Tom. But now it just seemed different. More painful for some reason. 

Maybe because Beca secretly feared that Chloe would decided that Chicago was the one and Beca would lose her for forever…

Not that Chloe was even hers to lose.

* * *

Beca spent the next day basically avoiding any conversations with Chloe. Especially if it seemed like they were going to turn to the subject of Chicago. 

She had been doing a really good job at it too actually until Chloe cornered her right before they were about to go to bed. 

“Hey, can I talk to you about something?” Chloe asked as she sat down on her side of the bed and turned to Beca who was already settled beneath the covers. 

“Sure.” Beca nodded her head and sat up slightly. 

“So you know how he’s coming tomorrow?” Chloe asked with her head down slightly, her fingers playing with the ties on the blanket. 

“Yeah…” Beca nodded her head and looked down at her own hands. 

“I’ve been thinking that like, he’s probably going to want to like have sex you know?” Chloe said hesitantly. Beca’s heart ached at the words. The last thing she wanted to think about was Chloe sleeping with Chicago. 

“It’s not like it’s your first time, Chlo…” Beca stated, unsure of what else she was supposed to say.

“No, I know. It’s just…” Chloe began but stopped, almost as if she didn’t know what to say next. She sighed slightly. “It’s just… different I guess.”

Beca didn’t mean for it to but her heart dropped at Chloe’s words. 

_Different_

What was it about Chicago that was so… _different_? 

“I just don’t want to do something that like will ruin a good thing, ya know?” Chloe continued. “Like if I’m going to do this long distance thing, I want it to be worth it. Not like a nice memory or something for him to hold onto.”

Beca nodded her head. “Yeah.”

“I just don’t want to sleep with him and develop feelings, just for him to go back over seas and be just a good time or whatever.” Chloe explained. 

“Chloe, I’m sorry but can we like just not talk about this?” Beca found herself asking. Chloe looked at her confused for a second. 

“What? Why?” She asked clearly confused and taken aback. 

“I just… Chloe I can’t talk about this with you.” Beca sighed in frustration. 

“Why? Beca…” Chloe’s eyes were wide in confusion. 

“I can’t talk about Chicago and you fucking.” Beca stated, too much heat lacing her tone. She honestly didn’t mean to sound so angry. “You have to decide that for yourself. Don’t ask me about that.”

“I just…” Chloe began, her eyes showing the obvious hurt. “I just needed help and someone to listen… I’m sorry that’s so inconvenient for you.”

Beca couldn’t help but roll her eyes at the obvious passive aggression of Chloe’s statement. 

“Dude, you have to figure that out. Don’t ask me to give you my input on someone I don’t care for. My answer is going to be no you shouldn’t sleep with him. But that’s not what you want me to say…” Beca fumed. “Just… don’t ask me to lie about it.”

“You don’t like Chicago?” The red head snapped. “Why? What’s so wrong about him?”

Beca stayed silent, knowing it wouldn’t be a good idea for her to answer that question. 

“No, you don’t get to shut down, Beca!” Chloe practically yelled. “You don’t get to say something like that and then just shut down.”

“Jesus Christ!” She snapped right back. “What do you want from me? You know what, fine, whatever, fuck him! Go crazy and fuck like rabbits for the week he’s here. I don’t care.” 

“Well, clearly you do!” Chloe countered. “What’s so bad about him, Beca?!”

“He’s a douche bag for one!” Beca yelled standing from her spot on the bed and walking further away from it. Needing to put some distance between her and the situation she knew was blowing up in a way that she might not be able to recover from. But the words flowed out like a river and there was no taking them back. So like the stubborn bitch she was, she put her head down, squared her shoulders, and charged forward into the argument, ready to hold her ground. “He literally had nothing interesting to say and honestly strikes me as someone who talks just to hear the sound of their own fucking voice. Chloe you deserve someone so much better than that!”

“You don’t even know him, Beca!” She yelled back in frustration standing up as well.

“And you do?!” Beca laughed humorlessly. 

“A hell of a lot better than you do!” Chloe’s face turned almost the same shade of red as her hair. In anger. “God, Beca I thought you would at least be supportive of me!”

Beca stared at her in disbelief. She just shook her head at her best friend. 

“Why can’t you support me?” Chloe pushed further. “I always supported you when you were with Jesse. Hell, I’d support you if you decided to pursue things with Theo.”

Beca let out a bitter laugh. “Jesus Christ, you think I’d want a relationship with Theo? Are you kidding me?!” Beca ran her hands through her hair. “Trust me, he is not who I want a relationship with!”

“Fine, then who do you? Clearly you need to get laid or something because you’re being a real bitch right now!” Her words echoed through Beca’s mind. All she could think was how badly she wanted to yell at Chloe to open her eyes. 

“Oh my god…” Beca sighed and shook her head. 

“I just don’t get it.” Chloe stated. “I’ve talked to you about this kind of stuff before. Why is Chicago any different?”

“Because you’re going to get hurt, Chloe.” She pointed out, bluntly. 

“How can you be so sure about that?” Chloe folded her arms and glared at Beca. 

“Oh my god are you serious, Chloe.” The frustration evident in Beca’s tone. “He wants to get in your pants! That’s it.” 

“Seriously? You think that all anyone would ever want is to just sleep with me?” Chloe yelled clearly hurt by her assumptions. “God forbid anyone want to be in an actual relationship with me!”

“ _He_ doesn’t! But that doesn’t mean no one else does!” Beca yelled, the words flying out without her even registering them until it was too late. 

The shock from her words must have been written in her expression as Chloe’s face turned from anger to confusion in a matter of a second. 

“What does that mean?” Chloe asked, her tone lower, more earnest. She seemed to study Beca for a few moments, waiting for her to answer. 

Beca just stood frozen, the reality of the situation hitting her like a ton of bricks. 

She had just said _that_ to Chloe. 

But she also found the weird need to say more. To make Chloe understand her. Make her see her pain for the first time. 

“What does that mean, Beca?” Chloe’s voice broke through the haze of Beca’s thoughts. She seemed meek in that moment. 

Almost… fragile. 

“What do you think it means?” Beca heard her voice say but didn’t realize she was actually talking. 

Chloe just shook her head. “I… I don’t know…”

“Open your eyes, Chloe.” Beca stated. “We’ve always been more then friends. We’ve never been _'just friends_ ’.” There was a strange hint of a laugh in her tone.

Beca shook her head and sighed, “You have always been more to me.”

She surprised herself at how easy it was to actually admit it. To just let the truth out. She didn’t know if Chloe felt the same way. She honestly didn’t. But she couldn’t hide it anymore. 

She wouldn’t.

She’s been through too much pain to just continue to hide the truth. She refused to live like this any longer.

“That might not be the case for you, but I’m done pretending like you don’t mean more to me then that.” Beca explained. “I’m sorry if this ruins our friendship, but I can’t keep doing this. I can’t keep pretending like I’m not in love with you. Like it doesn’t kill me to have you so _damn_ close and not be able to have _you_. I just can’t keep doing this to myself.” 

Chloe stared at her in shock, making no attempt to say anything. No attempt to move closer or run away. She just stood there, frozen, staring at Beca. 

“Losing you will hurt, but I can’t keep torturing myself like this. I refuse to keep lying to myself _and_ to you about my feelings.” Beca explained. “If you don’t feel the same way then I get it. It is what it is but I just need you to know the truth.”

Still, Chloe didn’t move. It honestly killed Beca. She didn’t know what to do or say anymore. So she did the only thing she could, she grabbed her phone and shoes and walked out of the apartment. Mumbling something about how she needed fresh air, as she left. 

Chloe still standing rooted in her spot, unable to turn around. To speak. 

* * *

Beca found herself sitting in a booth at hers and Chloe’s favorite diner. She wasn’t hungry and honestly didn’t even remember how she got there. 

Her mind was consumed with thoughts and images of Chloe. 

Chloe just standing there, unmoving, looking at her.

It was almost as if Chloe was looking at a complete stranger. 

Her silence honestly hurt more than any yelling ever could. 

Beca ordered a cup of coffee and just sat there. The pain filled her entire body. 

Yes, she had felt a small amount of relief from finally saying it aloud but she also felt like shit. She felt like she had just completely hurt Chloe and that was never her intention. 

She never wanted that. 

Beca just needed to set herself free. She just needed to not feel so alone and like she was drowning in the truth of her feelings. 

God, the pain was just so real…

But now she was experiencing a different kind of pain. 

Beca had prepared herself for rejection in many forms, yelling, disgust, tears, but silence… that was one thing she hadn’t been ready or prepared for. And that…

That killed. 

An hour later Beca found herself knocking on the door of Stacie's apartment. She feared she would wake Bella up but the thought of going back to that studio apartment… it was just too much.

Beca could hear moving around in the apartment and a few seconds later the door opened. 

“Beca?” Stacie asked. She clearly hadn’t been sleeping but was definitely confused. “What are you doing here?”

“Can I… Can I come in?” Beca asked in an unusually meek voice. Stacie’s face morphed from one of confusion to concern.

“Of course, come in.” She stepped aside and Beca walked into the small one bedroom apartment. 

Beca looked around nervously and noticed that Bella wasn’t in the living room. 

“Where’s Bells?” Beca asked trying to fill the awkwardness. 

“Beca, it’s 2am. She’s asleep.” Stacie laughed. “Do you want something to drink?”

They walked further into the apartment and Stacie headed over to the kitchen area. “Water’s fine.”

A few minutes later Stacie was setting down the glass of water on the table in front of where Beca was sitting. “Thanks.” She mumbled as she picked it up and took a small sip. 

Silence filled the room and Beca knew she should talk. She should explain why she was here, but she just couldn’t seem to find the words. Honestly, Beca didn’t even know why she was here. Her feet just kinda carried herself wherever they wanted to go and this is where she ended up.

“Beca, what’s going on?” Stacie finally asked after what seemed like an hour of pure silence. “Not that I’m not happy to see you, but like it’s 2 in the morning…”

“Yeah uh…” Beca began, running her hands through her hair awkwardly. 

Beca’s mind filled with thoughts in that moment.

What the hell was going on?

How had it gotten to this point?

How had she allowed herself to hurt for so damn long?

Like what the actual fuck?

“Bec…” Stacie began as the tears began to spill out of Beca’s eyes. She’d never seen the Bella’s resident Badass show this level of vulnerability before. Beca had never cried in front of her. “Talk to me.”

Beca quickly swiped away the stray tears that had fallen and blinked, willing the rest to go away. 

“Chicago is coming to New York tomorrow.” Beca stated, her voice void of any real emotion. 

“Yeah, Chloe told me.” Stacie nodded her head. Her expression was one of sadness and understanding. Beca didn’t quite get why… Why would she look like she understood? She couldn’t know… No one knew. Beca had never told anyone, at least not until she basically screamed it at Chloe a few hours ago. 

“I uh…” Beca began but still found herself lost for words. 

“How long?” Stacie asked saving Beca from having to form an actual thought.

“What?” She asked with a raised eyebrow.

“How long?” Stacie repeated. “How long have you been in love with Chloe?”

Hearing the words come out of someone else’s mouth was weird. It felt almost like receiving a punch to the gut and a breath of fresh air all at the same time. Her world spinning at the words and knowing she can't even deny them. It’s true. She knew it. Stacie knew it. Chloe now knows it… There is no more going back from that.

“Freshman year.” Beca sighed out as she looked down into the glass of ice water. She trained her eyes on one piece as she slowly moved the glass in her hands the pieces floated around the small space. 

Beca couldn’t see her, but she could almost feel Stacie nodding her head. “I figured as much but I was never really sure.” The taller brunettes voice filled Beca’s ears. 

“I cant do this…” Beca’s voice was barely above a whisper. “I can’t watch her fall for another jackass, who doesn’t deserve her. I can’t pretend like it doesn’t kill every time she talks about someone else. I just can’t do this anymore…”

Stacie nodded again before saying. “Does Chloe know about your feelings?”

“She does now.” Beca sighed in defeat. “It sort of just spilled out…”

“What did she say?” inquired Stacie. 

“Nothing.” There was a bitterness that laced Beca’s tone, it didn’t go unnoticed by the other woman. 

“Did you even give her a chance to say something? Or did you just run away?” 

Yeah, okay. Stacie has a point. Beca knew she did. But what was she supposed to do in that moment? Just stand there and wait for Chloe to reject her? No. Fuck that.

“She had every chance to stop me.” Beca stated simply. “And she just stood there.”

“Come on, Beca.” Stacie tilted her head. “You just threw a really big piece of information at her feet. You need to give her time to process it. You’ve had years to accept your feelings. Give her an hour at least to accept it herself.”

 _Damn you and your fucking logic…_ Beca sighed in her head. 

Yes, again. Stacie did have a very valid point and she was right. 

“You’re right.” Beca confessed. “Fuck… What have I done?”

“Tell me what happened.” Stacie prodded again. 

* * *

When Beca’s eyes fluttered open the next day she was confused. This was definitely not her bed. Beca heard the distinct sound of a baby crying and in a flash remembered what had happened just hours ago. 

She sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Looking around she confirmed that it was all indeed real and not just some terrible nightmare. 

She and Stacie had stayed up rather late, talking about everything Beca and Chloe had said to each other. 

Stacie hadn’t really offered much advise but just allowed Beca to work things out by talking about them. It was actually the best thing she could have done for the smaller woman. 

She stretched slightly, getting the kinks out of her muscles that had formed from sleeping on the couch and stood up. Just then Stacie walked into the room with Bella, who was no longer crying.

“Good morning!” Stacie smiled at Beca who grinned at the sight of the baby. She put her arms out and Stacie handed Bella over to her. 

“Good morning, Bells!” Beca cooed as she tickled the little girl’s side. She squealed happily and pulled her arms around Beca’s neck. 

Beca kissed the top of the girls head and turned her attention back to Stacie. 

“Hey, thanks for like everything.” Beca muttered. Stacie had basically told Beca she wasn’t allowed to leave her apartment last night and allowed her to sleep on her couch. So not only that but she also really helped Beca work through her hidden emotions and pain. It was the first time Beca had ever really been allowed to talk about it all openly. She didn’t realize how much she had needed it until that moment. 

“Of course.” Stacie smiled and nodded her head. “How are you feeling about everything?” 

Stacie and Beca both walked back over to the couch and sat down. Beca placed Bella on the floor and she crawled over to one of her toys and sat and started swinging it around in the air. 

“I honestly don’t know.” Beca sighed. “I guess I wont until I see Chloe again.” 

“Fair point.” Stacie agreed as she watched Bella playing. “So, what’s your plan?”

Beca didn’t know how to answer that. She honestly didn’t know what to do, but at the same time, she did know. There was only really one choice. “I have to go talk to her.”

Stacie looked into Beca’s eyes. “Yeah, that’s definitely a good start. And don’t run away this time. Give her a chance.” 

Beca knew that Stacie (again) was right. She had run away prematurely last night. She should have allowed Chloe time to process it all. She should have given her the space she needed to do so. Not just assumed she already knew what the red head was going to do or say. 

“Yeah.” Beca nodded her head. “Seriously. Thank you.”

“Of course, Becs. I’m always here for you and you know it.” Stacie and Beca both stood, they pulled each other into a hug. Once she let go of her Stacie smirked at Beca.

“Don’t fuck this up. At least not any more then you already have.”

“I’ll try not to.” Beca laughed nervously. 

* * *

Being nervous to walk into your own apartment is a strange feeling. But alas, here Beca was. Her hand hovering over the doorknob, worried what she might see on the other side of the door when she opened it. 

If anyone was in there it would be Chloe. Amy had moved out as soon as they got back to New York after the USO tour. But for whatever reason neither of them had moved to sleep on the other bed, still opting to sleep on the pull-out couch together. 

So yeah, if she opened this door and someone was there it would be Chloe. Chicago wouldn’t be there though. Not yet at least. 

Beca took in a deep breath and turned the knock, effectively opening the door.

The apartment was dark, the only light coming in was that of the sun from their small window. 

Her eyes trained on the kitchen first and saw that Chloe wasn’t there. She then scanned over to their bed and saw that Chloe was sitting there, her legs pulled into herself staring blankly at a spot on the bed in front of her. 

She must not have heard Beca open or close the door as she remained, blankly staring at nothing. 

Beca’s heart ached at the sight. Chloe was clearly _hurt_ and she hated that she was the one who had caused it… 

“Chloe?” Beca whispered out, trying not to startle her. 

Chloe’s eyes snapped up to Beca instantly. Beca felt fear shoot through her entire body as she took in Chloe’s expression and found that it was completely void of emotions all together. 

She just looked at Beca, not moving at all.

“Chloe, are you okay?” Beca asked as she hesitantly walked forward. 

“Am I okay?” Chloe repeated, her tone as void of emotion as her face was.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Chloe asked, the anger now evident.

Beca hung her head and stopped in her tracks. She didn’t know what to do or say. How could she?

“Jesus Christ, Beca.” Chloe sighed, this caused Beca to look up and meet her sight again. Chloe had tears brimming her eyes. “You just threw that shit at me and walked away. How the hell could I be okay?”

“I’m so sorry, Chloe.” Beca sighed in defeat, feeling her own tears fighting to break the surface. 

Chloe didn’t say anything and neither did Beca. They both remained in the silence for a minute, neither knowing how to fill it. 

“Stacie called me and told me you were with her.” Chloe explained. 

_Of course she did…_ Beca thought to herself. 

“She said you were pretty much a wreck and that you were sleeping at her place.” Chloe continued. “I’m glad you’re safe. I was so worried about you.”

Beca’s eyes shot up. Chloe still cared about her…

“I uh… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you worry. I just needed time.” Beca explained weakly. 

“Yeah, well I needed _you_.” Chloe snapped but immediately cringed at herself. Beca could tell she didn’t mean to snap like that. But she felt the pain and regret immediately flood her. She hadn’t meant to abandon Chloe. 

“I should have stayed.” Beca nodded her head. 

“Yeah, you should have.” The red head looked down at her hands, before standing up off the bed and walking over to stand just a few feet away from Beca. She was close enough that Beca could reach out and touch her. She didn’t though. 

“Did you mean it?” Chloe asked, her voice barely above a whisper. She was no longer looking at Beca, but instead down at the ground. “Did you mean what you said last night about… about being in love with me?”

Beca’s heart clenched in anxiety. Her lungs felt as though they were closing in. 

“Yes.” Beca stated simply, unsure that she could say anything else safely. 

Chloe looked up at her but didn’t say anything. She just watched Beca for a moment. 

“You could have told me, you know.” Chloe finally said, sighed heavily. 

“No I couldn’t have.” Beca defended. “Chloe, I couldn’t have just told you. I… you’re the only woman I’ve ever had these kinds of feelings for before. I didn’t know how to accept it all.”

Beca brushed the tears that had fallen. “I… I was so confused and I didn’t know how you would feel. You were… no you are my only family and I couldn’t lose you. So I didn’t say anything. It was easier at first then facing the truth.”

“Do you… do you not want to be in love with me?” Chloe stammered as she looked up at Beca expectantly. 

“Of course I do.” Beca sighed. “God, Chloe, loving you is one of the most amazing things I’ve ever experienced. You… You’re my everything! But I know that it’s not really my right. I just want you to be happy.”

“And you thought keeping it from me was what would make me happy?” Chloe asked. Her tone wasn’t accusatory but there was definitely hurt lacing her words.

Beca just hung her head. 

“I… I know I should have told you. I should have told you years ago…” Beca sighed in defeat. 

“How long have you felt like this?” Beca suddenly felt like answering this question would only hurt Chloe more. 

“Does it matter?” Beca asked honestly.

“Yes. Yes, it does matter.” Chloe huffed. “How long have you been in love with me, Beca?”

“Since Hood Night my Freshman year.” Beca stated. “At least that’s when I knew I was developing feelings for you. It wasn’t until I came back to my dorm room, that night I was arrested, and you were sitting there, waiting for me. I knew you were the reason all the girls had been there for me. That you were the one that cared the most.”

Chloe seemed to gasp at the realization. It had been essentially their entire friendship. 

“And you waited until now to tell me?” Chloe asked rhetorically. 

Beca sighed heavily, she knew that apologizing wasn’t going to change anything, so she didn’t bother. 

“God I guess I’m being a huge hypocrite though…” Chloe sighed and laughed at the same time. 

Beca’s eyes snapped up and met Chloe’s beautiful, almost unreal blue eyes.

“What?” Beca breathed out, allowing hope to fill her heart slightly. 

“Your audition.” Chloe stated. “That was the moment I knew I liked you as more then just a friend. It wasn’t until the ICCA’s of that year though that I realized just how deep I had fallen.” 

Beca stared at her in disbelief, allowing her words to sink in. She almost didn’t believe they were real. 

“What?” Beca asked again. 

“I love you, Beca.” Chloe said with a light laugh in her tone. “God, I’m so in love with you.” 

The words sank into Beca’s mind and rolled around almost on like a loop. She looked at the red head in disbelief. Begging for her mind to catch up with reality and make sense of the words. 

“I should have told you and I’m so sor…” Chloe was saying but was cut off by Beca covering the red heads lips with her own in a messy kiss. 

They pulled away for a second to catch their breath. 

“You love me?” Beca asked in disbelief. 

However, instead of verbalizing it, Chloe just pulled Beca into her again, reattaching their lips. 

_She loves me_. Beca’s mind raced and she felt like she was exploding with joy.

Like someone had lit the fuse of her heart and it had burst. 

_She loves me._

* * *

Submit writing prompts [here.](https://aca-bechloe47.tumblr.com/ask)


	7. You've Got Mail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of Tumblr prompt from Night-Owl1999:  
> Beca is a cranky mail lady and Chloe is the house that always has the barking dog that always gets out and Beca has to bring the dog back  
> Rated: T  
> Word Count: 3,054

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday night-owl1999 (Hailey) on Tuesday! Hope this was everything you wanted!

* * *

* * *

Beca yawned as she walked into the Post Office. 

“Morning, Bec.” Jesse called as she walked over to her locker to throw her bag and keys into. 

“Sup.” Beca nodded over at him and continued to put things away.

“Truck is running late.” Jesse stated. Beca knew he was talking about the delivery truck with the day’s mail that they needed to sort out. It meant they would have a rather stress filled morning as it would throw off their usual routine.

“How late are we talking?” Beca asked as she walked over to the desk where he was sitting. 

“Like half an hour.” Jesse explained. That wasn’t the worst delay they’d ever had but still inconvenient. 

“Alright, well since we have to wait anyway I’m gunna take my truck out to the gas station to get it fueled up.” Beca explained. 

“Oh did Gail not tell you?” Jesse turned to Beca with a bit of an apprehensive look on his face.

“Tell me what?” Beca asked, fearing that she knew what was coming. Her boss, Gail, was notorious for letting Jesse break the news to Beca when she was doing the foot route. 

“You’re on campus today.” Jesse explained and Beca groaned in frustration. 

Yep, she was on the foot route today..

“Fuck, are you serious?” Beca asked. She knew that it wasn’t Jesse fault, but he’s the only one that was there right now so he was the one that go to hear her complain about it. “God, this isn’t my route, it’s Bumper’s!”

“Yeah, well apparently he hurt his leg or some shit so he can’t do it for the next however long.” Jesse explained and Beca wanted to slam her fist into something. 

_Fucking Bumper and not doing his damn job…_

“Whatever.” Beca grumbled and walked away. She was not wearing the right clothes for that route but would have to do with what she had. She walked out of the office and into the cool morning air. 

Beca didn’t mind the campus route. It really wasn’t that bad other then the stupid collage kids being annoying pricks. Working on campus wasn’t bad, but it was just the fact that it was the longest route to walk and she would be out pretty late doing it. 

She sighed and decided to head back in and work on the PO Box prep. 

* * *

* * *

Beca found herself a few hours later handing over the keys to her delivery truck to Bumper. She hated that he was going to be in her truck. The nicest one they had. 

“Just don’t crash my truck or I will kill you.” Beca grumbled. She really wanted Jesse to take hers for the day but fucking Bumper was insistent that he take it. 

“I’m not going to crash the truck, Becs.” Bumper said in a mocking tone.

“Don’t call me that.” Beca bit back. She didn’t mind the nickname. She just didn’t want it from him. “Alright, well I’ll see you guys later.”

She addressed Jesse when she said that. 

Putting on the shoulder bag she had she jumped into her car and drove away, toward her own route. 

Normally she would have a truck for this route but because Bumper destroyed his they took it off this route. So Beca had to use her own car. 

The first hour or so of the route went by without a hitch. She didn’t mind walking, it was pretty early in the summer that it wasn’t completely skin melting hot outside. But one thing Beca hated about foot routes was that she had to deal with dogs more then if she were in her truck. 

Most of the dogs seemed to leave her alone, only sniffing at her with mild interest but then she got to one house. It looked like a Sorority or something. 

Beca sighed as she opened the gate and walked further in and up to the front door where she put the mail into the mailbox attached to the house. She turned to walk away when she felt something tugging on her pants. 

Looking down she saw a tiny little white dog pulling at the bottom of her pants and it began to growl at her. 

“Dude, let go.” Beca tried to wiggle her let a little, hoping it would let go of her, but it didn’t. In fact that just seemed to enrage the little beast even more and it began to growl more and shake it’s head even wilder as if it was trying to tear apart her pants. 

“I’m not kidding you little rat, let go of my leg.” Beca grumbled. She shook her leg again but still the damn thing wouldn’t let go. So she decided to do the only thing she could think to do and began to walk away from the door, dog attached to her leg and all. 

She got to the end of the sidewalk and the fucking poor excuse for a dog was still attached to her leg. 

“Jesus Christ.” Beca murmured to herself. She didn’t really want to get bit by the damn thing but couldn’t just do the rest of her route with this thing still attached to her leg. So she bent down hesitantly, ready to pull back at any sign that the dog would lash out at her. She was able to get her hands on it and lift it up. The dog released her pants with no issue and it’s tail started to wag as it looked at Beca.

Beca shook her head and put the dog down on the ground. “Stay.” She ordered and turned to walk away. Only to be stopped in her tracks as she felt the same tugging on her pants. 

Again she looked down and sighed. 

“Dude.” Beca breathed out. “Get off me.”

She should be down the street by now but instead is having a fucking fight with the worlds biggest rat.

She grumbled and bent down again, picking the dog up. 

Beca’s blue eyes met the dogs brown ones and she shook her head. “Are you always this weird?” She asked it before making her way up to the porch and putting the dog down onto it. 

“Stay!” She ordered again before turning and walking rather quickly down the sidewalk. 

She didn’t look back as she didn’t want to catch the dogs attention, but gave a sigh of relief as she was able to turn back onto the main sidewalk and didn’t feel the dog tugging at her. Her relief was short lived though when she was making her way to the next house and she felt something tugging on her pant leg…again.

Beca closed her eyes and looked down to see the stupid little white thing back at it. 

Picking up the little dog she marched back to the Sorority house and knocked on the door. 

It took a few moments before the door swung open. Beca’s heart stopped and the air caught in her chest as she was met with the most beautiful sight she’d ever seen. 

Standing before her was a basically naked (accept a towel) red headed goddess. She smiled at Beca and turned and saw the dog in her arms. 

“Oh, Billie. How did you get out?” The red head said addressing the dog. She put her hand out and Beca passed it over, without muttering a single word. She felt like she’d forgotten how to speak. “Thank you so much for finding her!”

“Yea… Yeah no problem.” Beca muttered. 

“Are you new? It’s usually the other guy… the kinda weird one.” The red head mused. 

“Oh no Bumper just injured his leg or whatever so I’m covering his route while he takes mine.” Beca explained. “Anyway, I should go…”

“Right of course, you have a job to do.” The woman nodded. “Thank you for bringing Billie back. And it was nice to meet you…”

“Beca.” Beca supplied. 

“Nice to meet you, Beca.” She smiled a huge, genuine smile that lite up her unnaturally crystal blue eyes. “I’m Chloe, by the way.”

“Nice to meet you, Chloe.” Beca smiled and turned awkwardly and made her way down the stairs, tripping on the last one but caught herself.

“Oh my god, are you okay?” Chloe asked, stepping out of the door.

“Yup, ‘m good.” Beca muttered and shuffled away in embarrassment, her head down. 

* * *

**The Next Week**

* * *

Beca had been on Bumper’s route for the last week. Everything seemed to be fine, she was honestly getting used to it. However, there was something about that one house… Everytime she approached the Sorority house she felt her heart stop, not knowing if she’d run into Chloe again. She found herself hoping that she did.

Beca had a few times actually. Once Chloe was sitting out on the porch steps when Beca came to deliver mail. Another time Chloe had opened the door like she was leaving while Beca was walking away from the house. And a few other times she had to give Billie back because she continued to bite at Beca’s pant leg. 

Beca and Chloe had exchanged light conversations, about the weather, Chloe’s day, Beca’s day, and Billie. 

Beca found that she thought about Chloe all the time, before she reached the house and even later on, long after she’d finished her shift for the day. 

The red head had somehow imprinted herself into Beca’s mind. 

It was rather unfortunate, actually. 

Even Jesse had seemed to notice the difference in Beca. She seemed happier. Almost excited about her work day. 

He had commented on it a few times and Beca just brushed him off. 

“It’s nothing, Jess. You’re just seeing things.” Beca would say. 

It was now over a week that Beca had been on this route and Bumper had been on hers. 

Beca had come in at lunch time to eat and pick up her second bag for the day that she would need to carry around. But was surprised to see Gail was at the office. She was normally never there.

“Beca, we need to talk.” Gail stated. 

“What’s up?” The shorter brunette asked as she walked over to her boss. That’s when she saw Bumper sitting in her office. 

“Take a seat.” Gail instructed Beca, who did as she was told. 

She looked over to Bumper, who was slumped in his chair. He looked as if he had done something that he should have done.

“What the hell’s going on?” Beca asked, she looked between Gail and Bumper. 

“Bumper, do you have something you want to tell, Beca?” Gail moved her attention to her co-worker.

“Seriously?” Bumper asked with a bite of anger in his tone. 

“Yes, seriously! You did it, you get to tell her about it!” Gail yelled. Beca’s heart dropped and suddenly felt as though she knew what was going on. 

Her eyes snapped to Bumper. “You didn’t…” 

Bumper wouldn’t meet Beca’s eyes and that was definitely answer enough. 

“Are you fucking serious!? Dude you crashed my truck?!” Beca yelled in anger. 

“It’s not my fault!” Bumper shot back.

“How the hell is it not your fault!?” Beca shot. “Was someone else driving it? Did it just get hit on the side of the road while you were parked?”

He didn’t say anything, so Beca turned to Gail, waiting for answers. 

“He rolled it.” Gail explained. “Clearly he’s fine and didn’t suffer any injury, but he rolled the damn thing and totaled it. 

Beca’s eyes widened. This was the second truck this dumbass has destroyed. 

“Are you fucking serious?” Beca asked again and rolled her eyes. “So what now?”

“Well, Bumper is taking back his walking route.” Gail stated. For some odd reason Beca’s heart seemed to drop in her chest. “And Beca, you’re going to be getting a new truck but it’s going to take some time, so can you use your car?”

Beca wanted to say no. She wanted to tell Gail to make Bumper do that route in his own damn car. But she didn’t know if it was more about the car or a specific red head…

“Yeah,” Beca finally agreed. “But you’re paying gas and shit.” 

“Yup, we’re on it.” Gail nodded her head. She then turned to Bumper. “One more mess up and you’re gone.”

Bumper grumbled something about this being bullshit but didn’t say anything out right.

“Am I finishing my route today?” Beca asked. 

“Yes, starting tomorrow you’ll go back to your old one.” Gail nodded her head.

Beca stood up and walked out of the office. She couldn’t believe that idiot. But she was also rather bumed out… It meant that today was the last day she’d probably see Chloe. She was confused why it made her so sad, it just did…

* * *

**A Month Later**

* * *

Beca yawned as she walked out of the post office. She had finally gotten her new truck today and it made her day a lot easier. 

She was a little annoyed because she needed to go to the store before she could head home. Eating cold cereal for dinner a week in a row was great and all but she needed something of a little more sustenance.

The closest store to her apartment was Target so that’s where she headed.

She changed at work so was grateful that she was no longer in the uncomfortable shorts and button up collared shirt. 

Beca was a very focused shopper. None of that wandering the isles stuff. She knew exactly what she wanted and where it all was. It was quick and easy. Plus she would have a lower risk of dealing with more people that way. 

Beca grabbed her cart and set to work, running up and down the isles, getting everything she needed. 

She was on the last item on her mental list now. Turning down the an isle of the freezer section that held the Pizza Rolls (because they are heaven and anyone who disagrees can go straight to hell where they belong). 

However, Beca stopped in her tracks. Standing on the other end of that very isle was a head of red hair and unreal blue eyes. 

Chloe.

Just as she thought her name the woman looked down the isle, straight at Beca, and smiled. 

“Beca!” Chloe called. 

“Hi,” Beca waved awkwardly, as Chloe began to walk toward her. 

“Long time no see.” The red head beamed. 

“Yeah I know.” Bea laughed nervously and ran her hands through her hair. “Bumper moved back to his regular route.”

“Yeah, I know.” Chloe nodded her head.

Of course she knows that you idiot… Beca berated herself in her head. 

“Right.” She said with a stiff nod of her head. 

“Why is that?” Chloe asked. “Why did he go back to that route so quickly?”

Beca rolled her eyes at the thought of the reasons behind it all. “Because he rolled over my mail truck.”

Chloe’s eyes widened at the obvious frustration in Beca’s ton.

“It’s the second time he’s ruined a truck.” Beca stated simply. 

“And he still has a job?” Chloe asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Yeah, don’t ask me why.” Beca shook her head. “So how are you?”

“I’m doing good,” Chloe beamed. “The semester just started so I’m back at Class and the Bella’s have been getting ready for our first performance.”

“The Bella’s?” Beca asked not knowing what that was.

“Oh yeah, it’s the A Cappella group I’m apart of. We’re the tits.” The red head beamed. This caused Beca to laugh.

“Oh, I forgot that was like, a thing.” She said with a slight shake of her head. 

“Oh totes!” Chloe gushed. “So, how’s work?” 

Beca and Chloe found themselves walking around Target and just talking. They talked about things from Beca’s job to Chloe’s classes. From Chloe’s brothers and Beca’s passion for music.

They never had a dull in the moment in the conversation where the topics didn’t flow by easily and seamlessly. 

It all came to a stop however when Chloe’s phone began to ring. 

“I’m so sorry.” Chloe apologized and answered the phone when Beca waved her hand as if to say it wasn’t a big deal. 

“Hello?” Chloe answered. “Yeah… No, I’m still getting it… Yeah, no. Oh my god it has? No I’m so sorry I just got caught up. I’ll grab the ice cream and be home soon.”

Beca smield as she watched Chloe talk on the phone. She really wanted to ask her out, but wasn’t sure if she should.

“Yup. K. Bye Bree.” Chloe ended the call and turned to Beca.

“Everything okay?” Beca asked curiously. 

“Yeah. I have to go though.” Chloe looked a little sad about that fact. 

“Oh, yeah of course.” Beca nodded her head. 

“Let me see your phone.” Chloe put her hand out and Beca did as she was told.

Chloe typed away at her phone for a moment before smiling back up at Beca and handing it over. “There, I texted myself so now we have each others numbers.”

Beca smiled and accepted the phone. “Great. So can I call you? Maybe set up a date?”

Chloe seemed to beam at that. “Did you just ask me out?”

“Uh… well I mean yeah but like if that’s not something you’d want to do we can totally like not do that…” Beca rambled and only stopped when Chloe laughed lightly and put her hand on Beca’s arm. 

“I’d love that, Beca.” Chloe explained. “I look forward to it.”

Beca smiled back like an idiot. “Yeah? Cool uh awesome. Great.” 

Beca cringed at herself. God, why was she so damn awkward all the time…

“Anyway, I uh… I’ll talk to you soon.” Beca rambled and ran her hands through her hair again nervously. 

“I look forward to it,” Chloe had an easy smile that played against her face. “Bye, Beca.”

Beca waved awkwardly and began to walk away.

Who would have thought Bumper being a dumbass would bring someone as amazing as Chloe into Beca’s life…

Beca smiled as she loaded her groceries into her car and felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Pulling it out she saw a text.

_Chloe: Couldn’t wait for you to call me, how does tomorrow night sound?_

_Beca: Sounds like a plan. Pick you up at 6?_

_Chloe: Perfect :D_

* * *

Send a prompt [here](https://aca-bechloe47.tumblr.com/ask) for a one-shot you wanna see.


	8. on top of the world and all i see is you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five times Beca and Chloe have talked on a rooftop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story based on prompt by night-owl19999  
> Prompt: Rooftop Talks  
> Rated: T

* * *

**The One That Started It All**

* * *

Beca sighed as she looked out into the night sky. She had discovered this secluded spot on the roof of The Bella's house at the end of her sophomore year. Now at the beginning of her Junior year she sat on this roof every night. Allowing herself to winddown from the craziness of the day, in peace.

She took a sip of her beer and looked out at the lights that flickered across Barden. She could feel her phone buzzing to life in her pocket and fought the urge to answer it. But eventually the urge took over, and she pulled it out. A smile filling her lips as she noticed who it was that was calling her.

"Hey." Beca answered with an easiness in her tone.

 _"Hey, where are you?"_ Chloe's voice filled her ears.

"Home." Beca stated.

 _"No you aren't. I'm standing in your room right now and you're not here."_ The red head mused. _"Are you hiding under your bed? Or in your closet? I mean I guess you could hide in Amy's dresser if you wanted to since you're so short…"_

"Shut up, Beale." Beca said trying to sound stern but broke as she heard Chloe laughing. "Go to the window."

 _"What?"_ Chloe asked, clearly confused.

"Just go to the window," Beca ordered again.

 _"Okay…_ " Chloe said hesitantly and walked over to the window. Beca laughed when the red head jumped as she popped her head into view. _"Oh my god, what are you doing out there!"_

Beca hung up her phone and opened, the already slightly open, window wider. "Wanna join me?"

Chloe looked at her with a raised eyebrow but decided to go anyway. "Yeah, why not."

Beca put her hand out for Chloe to take, as she helped her onto the roof. "Careful."

After a bit of shuffling, Beca and Chloe were now sitting side by side, their arms behind them, keeping them propped up.

"It's so beautiful out here." Chloe muttered quietly.

Beca nodded her head, what Chloe missed was that Beca was actually looking at her when she whispered. "Definitely."

The two best friends stared into the night sky, neither one feeling the need to fill the silence that fell over them.

That was one thing Beca was grateful for when it came to her friendship with Chloe, there wasn't always this need to fill the void air. It seemed to always relax Beca that she didn't have to always have something to say when she spent time with Chloe. They could just exist together in the same space.

"So, how are things with you and Jesse?" Chloe asked, breaking the comfortable silence, and causing Beca to cringe.

"Um… I don't really know." Beca confessed. "We haven't really talked much since we fought right before the break."

"What was that even about? You never said." Chloe asked curiously.

"He was mad because I wouldn't go home with him over the break." Beca explained. "He keeps getting mad that I don't know his parents very well."

"So, he thought making you go back to Omaha, Nebraska was what would solve that?" The red head asked in amusement.

"I guess…" Beca shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm sorry but that's stupid. He shouldn't be mad at you because you want to do your own thing with your break." Chloe stated. "I mean it's not like you weren't doing anything anyway. You had your job, plus you have been working at rebuilding your relationship with your own dad. I feel like that's more important then playing house with the Swanson's."

"Exactly!" Beca agreed, finally happy to have someone by her side. "Like I had this job all lined up and he knew about it, but me not wanting to give it up somehow made me the worse girlfriend…"

"I'm sorry, Bec." Chloe sighed. "What do you want to have happen with him?"

Beca sighed and laid back against the room, her eyes closed.

"I don't know." She confessed. She sat up and took another drink of her beer, cringing slightly as it had started to become warm.

Chloe put her hand out and Beca handed her the bottle. She put it to her lips and drank without so much as a twitch to her lips.

"That's disgusting." Chloe laughed as she handed back the bottle.

"You're the one that drank it." Beca laughed. "It's not like I forced you."

"True." Chloe laughed.

"So, you ready to start Senior year 3.0?" Beca asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, I'm mostly excited about what is in store for the Bella's." Chloe explained.

"It's gunna be a great year." Beca nodded her head. Just then Chloe let out a small shiver that Beca noticed. "Let's go inside, before you freeze."

"I'm not cold." Chloe countered.

"You're always cold, Chlo." Beca laughed with a raised eyebrow. "Come on."

Beca stood up and put her hand out for Chloe to take again. She did but wobbled a little as she stood, causing Beca to put her hand on the red heads hip to steady her.

Her eyes landed on Chloe and suddenly felt a pang in her heart. The familiar pang that she had only ever felt once before. That being for Jesse. But that could only mean… No.

"You okay?" Beca asked in concern.

Chloe took in a deep breath. "Yeah."

Her voice came out breathy and as a whisper.

Beca looked down at her hand, her eyes turning wide in shock as she hadn't realized where it was. She moved it away and whispered, "Sorry."

Chloe either didn't hear her or didn't care as she didn't respond at all.

Beca cleared her throat and motioned for the window, unable to say anything.

* * *

**The One With the Apologies**

* * *

The rooftop at the Bella's house became a sort of spot for the best friends. Whenever they needed to talk, vent, relax, or just be together and drink a beer, the rooftop was where they gravitated.

At night, more often then not, Chloe and Beca could be found on the roof. Talking, crying, laughing, or just sitting in silence, together.

It was the night following their return from Aubrey's boot camp and Beca received a text while she was down in the kitchen.

_Chlo: Roof?_

_Bec: Be there in a sec. You want a beer?_

_Chlo: Yes._

Beca grabbed her beer and one of Chloe's and headed up toward her room.

By the time she got up there, Chloe was already sitting on the roof, looking out into the night. Beca slipped out the window. She handed the beers over to Chloe and closed the window to allow them some privacy.

Once she sat down, she took her beer back. Pulling her knees up to rest her chin on them.

"You okay?" Beca asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Hm." Chloe responded. She opened her can of White Claw and took a spin before speaking. "I just… I have something I need to ask you."

Beca turned her head to look over at her best friend. "What's up? You can ask me anything, Chlo. You know that."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Chloe asked in defeat. Her voice was so small.

"Chlo…" Beca sighed. She felt so bad that Chloe had been so hurt by her decision not to tell her about the Internship. She hadn't meant for that to happen. "I'm sorry."

"You've said that already." Chloe pointed out. There was no heat in her tone, but Beca still felt the pang in her heart. "You could have told me, Bec."

"I know. I trust you." Beca explained. "More than anyone and I wanted to tell you so bad. But it was just… you were so focused on Worlds. And I didn't want you to feel like I wasn't all in with you and the Bella's. Chlo, I just couldn't let you down."

"You think that telling me that, would have let me down?" Chloe asked in shock. "Beca, I'm so proud of you! You have worked your butt off to get to where you are! Of course, I would support you."

"I… I guess like I know that, but I just felt selfish for pursuing something other then the Bella's." Beca confessed. "Especially right now with everything going on."

"I mean, I know I've been a little intense lately." Chloe sighed.

"A little?" Beca asked with a raised eyebrow. "You almost ripped Legacy's head off because we lost the stupid Riff Off. Your inner Aubrey was shining bright this year."

Chloe let out a laugh. "I guess you're right."

"But I should have been more supportive of you." Beca explained. "I should have been there more. I knew you were stressed out and I just abandoned you to deal with it. That wasn't cool."

"But you're right. I was too much." Chloe sighed. "I made our family feel more like a job and that's just not right. I made it all so… miserable. No wonder you didn't want to spend time with me."

"What? No, Chloe that's not it." Beca shook her head and turned her body so she was facing Chloe. "I should have been there with you. I wanted to be there with you. More then anything."

Beca reached up and brush the tears that had tumbled down Chloe's cheek. Her hand remained there on Chloe's cheek long after the tears had dried.

"I guess we both were stupid this year." Chloe sighed.

"Yeah. We really were." Beca nodded her head.

She slowly took her hand off of Chloe's cheek but reached down and laced their fingers together.

"Are we okay?" Beca asked in a sighed. "I can't not be on good terms with you, Chlo. I need you too much."

Chloe smiled at her words. "Yeah. We're okay."

"Awesome." Beca smiled and moved back to lay against the roof, Chloe following her back as they did not let go of each other's hands.

"I really need to apologize to, Legacy." Chloe said with a small laugh.

"Yeah, you really do." Beca nodded her head and the two best friends laughed.

* * *

**The One With the Invitation**

* * *

Beca sighed as she lay against the hard tiles on the roof. Her eyes looking out across the starry night sky.

"Care if I join you?" Beca turned her head to see Chloe standing there with a bottle of wine and two glasses in her hands.

Beca smiled and motioned for her to join her, as she moved over.

"Whatcha got there?" Beca asked as she took the bottle and glasses from Chloe so she could position herself better.

"Just something to help us celebrate." Chloe mused. Beca smiled as she removed the already loose cork from the top and poured two glasses.

"Thank you," Chloe smiled as she took the glass Beca handed out to her.

"Thank you," Beca countered.

They each took a sip of their wine. Beca smiled at the taste. It was her favorite.

"Can you believe this is it?" Beca sighed in disbelief. "Come this time tomorrow we're going to be College Graduates?"

"I know… it'll be weird." Chloe sighed. "I can't believe it's all over. Then we'll go to worlds and that'll be it."

Beca nodded her head slightly. "Yeah, but Bella's for life, right?"

She turned to see Chloe smile back at her. "Yeah, Bella's for life."

"Alright, a toast." Beca stated. She sat up straighter and so did Chloe. "To our family. And to kicking DSM's ass!"

Chloe laughed. "To our family and kicking DSM's ass!"

They clinked their glasses together before taking a drink.

"I'm going to miss this." Chloe confessed after a moment of silence. "I'm really going to miss you."

Beca looked over at her. "Chlo, I'm not going anywhere. I'm always going to be your best friend."

"Yeah, but I'm going back to Portland after Worlds, and you're moving to New York." Chloe sighed in defeat.

Beca opened her mouth to say something but closed it, feeling stuck.

"It's never going to be the same." Chloe pointed out in defeat. "It won't ever be like this again."

The red head motioned between herself and Beca.

"Move to New York with me." Beca blurted in a rush.

"What?" Chloe asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Move to New York with me." Beca stated again, this time with more confidence. "Your job in Portland isn't set up yet, right?"

Chloe shook her head but had a confused look on her face.

"Then nothing is tying you to there, you can find a job in New York." Beca explained. "I need someone to help with rent anyway. My dad agreed to cover rent for the first three months until I found a roommate and got settled a little better. That would give me time to save money and you to find a job."

"Beca, I…" Chloe began with a shake of her head.

"Say yes." Beca interrupted her. "No excuses. If you want to do this, then let us do it. Move to New York with me."

Chloe looked down at her glass of wine.

"Say yes." Beca whispered this time. "Please. I can't do this without you. I can't go out into that world alone."

Chloe's crystal eyes looked up into Beca's steel blue ones. And she nodded her head slightly. "Yeah…"

"Yeah?" Beca asked hopefully.

"Yeah, yeah let's do this!" Chloe beamed, her wide smile spreading across her face.

"Hell yeah!" Beca cheered.

"To the future!" Chloe said as she lifted her glass.

Beca brought her own up to meet it. "To the future."

* * *

**The One With the Truth**

* * *

Beca had been looking for Chloe everywhere. This was the final evening she was in New York because tomorrow she was flying LA. Where she would beginning her new journey as a Solo Artist for DJ Khalid.

She suddenly knew exactly where Chloe would be. Grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses and headed for their spot.

"Hey, figured you'd be up here." Beca called as she walked onto the roof of their apartment building.

Chloe turned from her spot near the end of the building, where she was leaning against the railing and looking out at their city.

"Hi." Chloe was smiling, but it did not reach her eyes, it worried Beca.

"Hey, what's with the sadness?" Beca asked clearly worried.

She walked over to Chloe and put the wine and glasses on the cement ledge in front of them.

"I don't want you to leave," Chloe confessed in sadness.

"Chloe, you're going to be at UCLA shortly. This isn't like the end of everything." Beca laughed slightly, wanting to lighten the mood of her last night with Chloe for a bit.

"Yeah, in 6 months." Chloe pointed out. "I'm going to be here by myself for 6 whole months! A lot can change in that time."

"It's not going to be that bad." Beca tried to counter.

"Beca, come on. Do you have any idea how much I'm going to miss you?" Chloe asked. "We haven't really been apart for like 7 years."

Beca sighed. She knew that Chloe was right. Of course she was right, Chloe always is.

"I know." Beca sighed in defeat.

"Beca…" Chloe began but groaned in frustration, effectively stopping herself from saying anything.

"What?" The brunette asked as she turned to face Chloe.

"Nothing." The redhead huffed. "Just forget it."

"No. You wanted to say something. What's going on up there." Beca poked a finger at Chloe's temple. This caused Chloe to smile at her. It was a small one but this one did reach her eyes. "Chloe, you can tell me anything. You know that, right?"

Chloe looked down and shook her head. "Bec, if I tell you… it'll ruin everything."

"Says who?" Beca asked she put her hand under Chloe's chin and pulled it up. "Don't shut me out, Chlo. That is not us. That's not how we do things."

Chloe looked into Beca's eyes, the emotion that filled them was enough to knock the wind out of Beca's lungs and she had to fight the urge to close the distance between them and plant her lips right where she's always thought they belonged.

"It's the truth, Bec." Chloe sounded sad, almost hopeless in that moment.

"Chloe Beale." Beca stated sternly, forcing Chloe to meet her eyes again. "Nothing you ever say to me will change the way I care about you and how much you mean to me. You've been stuck with me for 7 years, that's not changing tonight."

Beca searched for Chloe's hand with her own and laced their fingers together.

Chloe took in a deep breath and looked down at their joined hands. She squeezed tightly and Beca did the same.

"I love you." Chloe finally whispered out. "I love you and I'm sorry if that ruins us…"

Beca stood still for a moment. Not saying anything at all. This forced Chloe to look up at her. She gasped slightly as she saw the that tears were falling from Beca's eyes. Her bottom lip trembled as she didn't know what to say. Why was Beca crying?

"I'm sorry, Beca." Chloe sighed and looked down. This seemed to snap Beca out of her trance.

"Don't you dare say that." Beca breathed out. "Don't you dare ever say you're sorry for that."

Chloe looked up at her in shock. Beca's tone wasn't angry, or upset at all. It was…loving.

"Beca, I…" Chloe began but Beca stopped her.

"Say it again?" Beca asked in a whisper. Chloe looked at her with a confused expression. "Tell me again. Please, I just need to hear you say it."

Chloe took in a deep breath. "I'm in love with you, Beca."

In a flash Beca stepped forward, crashing her lips into Chloe's. Holding her as close as she could. Allowing her lips to move easily across Chloe, who was kissing her back.

Beca pulled away after a moment. Their eyes meeting and it felt as though the entire world had stopped turning and it was just them.

"I love you." Beca whispered. "So so much."

Chloe beamed at her and recaptured their lips together.

It was as if the entire world came together in that moment and nothing would ever be the same again.

* * *

**The One With the Question**

* * *

"You ready?" Stacie asked as Beca paced nervously back and forth on top of the apartment building roof.

She stopped and looked out across the LA night sky and smiled.

"Yeah, let me see my phone." Beca turned back around and Stacie handed her the device. She clicked on Chloe's contact information.

_Becs: Hey, meet me on the roof?_

Chloe responded almost instantly.

_Chlo: That's where you are? I've been looking for you for like ever! I'll head up in a minute :)_

_Becs: See you soon._

She handed the phone back to Stacie. "She's coming, everyone get into place."

The entirety of the Bella clan moved out of view of the door, leaving Beca standing alone, illuminated by the soft glow of lights and candles that littered the rooftop.

She stood in the center of a circle of rose peddles and candles.

Yes, it was all very cliché, Beca was aware of this, but Chloe would love it, and that's all that mattered.

Beca was wearing a blue and red plaid shirt, and dark skinny jeans. She left the shirt unbutton just enough to show a generous amount of cleavage. She knew that

Chloe would love it too.

Just as Beca was about to lose her mind in anticipation, the door to the roof opened and out walked Chloe. She was in her scrubs from work but still looked incredible.

"Wha…" Chloe began as her eyes took in the scene in front of her. "Bec, what's going on?"

Beca put her hand out, "Come here, babe."

Chloe smiled at her and walked down the isle of flower peddles and lights. She took Beca's hand once she reached the center.

Beca turned her so she was looking out across the night sky. Chloe leaned into Beca as they laced their fingers together.

She turned her head and captured Chloe's lips into her own. "Hi."

"Hi." Chloe smiled back at her. Then asked with a raised eyebrow, "Care to explain?"

Beca turned and looked out across the night sky.

"A lot of amazing things have happened between us on rooftops." Beca explained. She could feel Chloe nod her head against Beca's shoulder. "I've always loved these moments we get together."

"Me too, baby." Chloe mused.

Beca took in a deep breath and turned so she was facing Chloe once again. Chloe still able to see the LA skyline behind the brunette.

"Chloe, the first time you told me you loved me was on the rooftop of our apartment building in New York." Beca stated and Chloe nodded her head. She smiled at

Beca with all the love in the world written in her eyes. "The first time I realized I was in love with you was on the Bella's rooftop. And now, standing here, on this rooftop in LA, it's really the only place I could think would be the most perfect place to tell you this..."

Beca stopped, tears brimming her eyes.

"Chloe," Beca's voice shook with emotion as she reached into her pants pocket and pulled out the diamond ring that lay in there. Chloe's eyes never leaving Beca's.

"I love you more than anything else or anyone else in this world. You are my everything. You have been from the moment I met you."

Beca stopped and looked down at the ring, then back up to Chloe.

"Chloe Marie Beale," Beca stated and sank down to one knee. Chloe gasped and her hand flew up to her face, covering her mouth. "I love you. I will always love you.

And I want to spend the rest of my life telling you that. Please, will you continue to make me the luckiest woman on the planet, and be my wife?"

Beca took in a deep breath and lifted up the ring before adding, "Will you marry me?"

Chloe had tears streaming down her face as she nodded her head. She pulled Beca to her feet and kissed her as hard as she could.

Once they pulled away, she whispered, "Yes."

Beca beamed, "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Chloe laughed. Beca slid the ring onto her finger and suddenly Chloe jumped as she heard cheering from behind her.

"She said yes!" Beca yelled.

Chloe flipped around and was shocked to see the Bella's standing there, all smiling, some crying, and some still cheering.

Aubrey was the first person to walk up to Chloe and pulled her into a hug.

All the Bella's eventually made their way over to congratulate the couple. The only one not there was Amy and she was on skype on CR's phone.

Eventually all the Bella's exited the roof, leaving Beca and Chloe alone.

Beca was staring out into the night sky and smiled as she felt Chloe rested her head onto the brunette's shoulder. She honestly felt like she was on top of the world right now.

"I love you." Beca stated as she kissed the top of Chloe's head, before casting her eyes back out at the night sky. Her entire world standing right next to her.

* * *

Submit a one shot prompt [here.](https://aca-bechloe47.tumblr.com/ask)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an fyi we are ignoring Chicago's existence in this story :)


	9. rumor going 'round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fic based off song Rumors by Lee Brice
> 
> Beca and Chloe have been dancing around their feelings for each other since they were in high school. Chloe returns to her hometown after 5 years of being away and runs into Beca in a bar. The thing about living in a small town, rumors find their way of going around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Song’s used Here Tonight by Brett Young and Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls  
> Title from the song Rumors by Lee Brice, story also based off the song. 
> 
> This fic is for my friend who strongly encouraged me to continue writing it and kinda guilted me into writing it when I decided to stop, you know who you are ;)

* * *

* * *

Beca’s heart didn’t skip a beat very often. In fact, it never did. Not usually anyway. But it did today. Just now as she sat there, eyes training on the door. Her heart skipping involuntarily and the easy instantaneous smile that spread across her face when Chloe Beale walked into the bar set off red flags. It should have been

Beca’s first sign that it would be the best for her to leave. But she instead of turning around and running in the opposite direction of her high school mega crush, she finds herself turning to the bar and ordering another beer. 

Time to make a game plan. Beca thought to herself as she smiled into her beer. 

Jesse walked back over to where she sat at the bar and picked up his own drink. 

“You won’t believe who I just saw.” He explained. 

“Hm?” Beca asked after a moment, feigning disinterest even though she already knew who he was going to say.

“Chloe Beale.” He confirmed her thoughts. He looked at her, waiting for her reaction. 

Jesse and Beca have been best friends since they were little kids. Jesse now worked at the high school they graduated from as the PE teacher and Baseball coach.

Beca worked there as well as the choir and music comp. teacher. Jesse had been the very first person Beca ever came out to when she was 15. He was the first person who ever told her it was okay to be who she was and that there wasn’t anything to be ashamed of. He was the only person who knew about Beca’s giant ass crush on Chloe. He actually called her out on it one night. 

So, it didn’t surprise Beca that he was expecting some kind of reaction out of her. 

“Hm, really?” Beca asked, continuing to pretend like her heart hadn’t skipped a beat at the mention of her name.

“Yup. And it looks like she’s headed this way.” Jesse smirked. Beca’s head shot up and looked around causing her best friend to laugh. “There it is!”

“You suck.” Beca pouted as she glared at him. 

“I knew you were faking it.” Jesse laughed. “You’ve still got it so bad for her.”

“Shut up, Swanson.” Beca grumbled around the top of her beer as she downed another long drink. 

“Oh shit, she really is walking over here.” Jesse stated in a hushed tone. Beca rolled her eyes and was about to get mad at him for making fun of her when she felt someone tap on her shoulder. 

Beca turned around, her breath hitching as she looked into chill blue eyes. 

“Oh my god, it is you Beca!” Her voice filled Beca’s mind as she sat frozen to her seat, unable to speak. “Hi, Jesse, Beca how are you two?”

“Good,” Jesse smiled at her, taking pity on his poor, pathetic best friend. “How are you, Chloe? Been a long time.”

“I know! Probably since like graduation.” Chloe mused. 

It didn’t surprise Chloe that Beca wasn’t talking. Beca never really talked much at all anyway. She wished she would though. 

“It’s good to see you two still hang out.” Chloe beamed. 

“Yeah, we actually both work at the school now.” Jesse explained. 

“That’s what I heard.” The red head nodded. 

Beca sat there, still trying to get her brain to kick into gear and catch up with what was going on. Chloe Beale was standing here. In front of her. And she was just…stuck.

She could tell that Chloe and Jesse were talking, saying something… She just couldn’t figure out what? Were they even still speaking English?

It was always easier for Beca to act all cocky and confident and shit until she was face to face with Chloe… Then she just might as well be a fucking puddle on the floor. 

“Beca here would love to get you a drink.” Beca heard Jesse say. This seemed to snap her back into reality. 

“Huh, oh yeah definitely. What’s your poison?” Beca asked as she motioned for the bar tender. 

“Just whatever you’re having is fine.” Chloe smiled at Beca. She had sat down next to Beca at some point. And was now turning atop her stool to face the brunette. 

“Two more please.” Beca asked once the man acknowledged her. She then turned to Jesse for a second, he sent her a quick wink.

“Well, I’m gonna go talk to Benji.” Jesse explained. He stood up and smiled at both Beca and Chloe. “Good to see ya again, Chlo.” 

“You too, Jesse.” Chloe flashed her blinding white teeth at him. 

Beca’s eyes went wide and they bored holes into the back of Jesse’s retreating head. She felt her heart rate spike. 

Fuck. Beca thought. She was alone with Chloe Beale…

The man walked over and put the two bottles down. 

“Thank you,” Chloe beamed at him as she graciously accepted the beverage. Beca sending him a nod in appreciation. The red head then turned her attention back to Beca. “So how are you, Beca?” 

Beca nodded her head. “I’m good. How about you? What brings you back to town?”

Chloe smiled. “I’m doing good, too. I actually moved back to town a week ago.” 

“Really? Why?” Beca asked in confusion. Surely, she would have known before now that she was living in the same town as Chloe again…

“I’m taking over the vet clinic from Dr. Anderson.” She explained. At that Beca smiled brightly at her. 

“That’s awesome,” She explained. Beca always knew Chloe would make a great vet.

“Yeah, I’m excited. I also heard you’re the choir and music comp teacher?” Chloe explained in the form of a question. 

“Yeah, I just started my second-year teaching.” Beca explained. 

“That’s so great! I never realized you wanted to be a teacher.” Chloe confessed.

“I didn’t.” She admitted. “Not at first anyway. When my dad…”

Beca stopped for a moment and fiddled with the label of her beer. Chloe nodded in understanding. 

“I’m so sorry about your dad, Beca.” She sighed. 

“Thanks.” Beca looked up at her genuinely grateful for her words. “Anyway, when my dad passed, I decided I wanted to stay in Barden instead of head to LA. I didn’t think I would love teaching as much as I do.”

Chloe nodded her head in understanding. “I bet you’re as amazing of a teacher as your dad was.”

Beca looked into Chloe’s eyes as her words sank in.

Her dad had taught Language Arts at Barden High all throughout Beca’s life. He had even been her teacher for a year. 

Mr. Mitchell had been regarded as one of the best teachers at the school and often had the high test scores of any of the other teachers. He was an amazing teacher and an even more amazing man. He died three years earlier when a drunk driver crossed over the middle line and crashed into his car, head on, at 65 miles an hour.

He was Beca’s best friend and biggest supporter. 

“Thank you.” Beca smiled at the compliment but shook her head as if dismissing it. No one was as good as he was. 

“Anyway, how was New York?” Beca asked both out of curiosity and the need to change the subject to something much less… heavy.

It didn’t take long for them to fall into an easy conversation. The last 6 years having gone by without them talking, gave them a lot to catch up on. 

Just as Chloe was explaining something about her best friend from Vet School ( Aubrey? Audrey?) A song began to play and her face lit up in excitement. 

“Oh my god, I love this song!” She beamed. “Dance with me.”

She stood up and pulled Beca to her feet.

“Dude I don’t really dance…” Beca explained. It fell on deaf ears as Chloe pulled her forward. 

Beca recognized the song as a country song instantly as Here Tonight by Brett Young. 

The lyrics filled the room as Chloe turned around and placed her arms around Beca’s neck, Beca’s own hands instinctively going to the girl’s hips.

_“We can stay here in this minute_   
_Lose all track of time_   
_Let the world spin on without us for a while_   
_I’m telling you, we’re just one kiss away from heaven_   
_So baby, hold on tight_   
_‘Cause I want to get wrapped up in your love_   
_So baby, let’s just stay here tonight_   
_Tonight.”_

Beca’s hands tightened as they slid further along Chloe’s back. She looked up slightly and smiled as Chloe’s eyes came into view. 

Pulling each other closer as the song continued it pace began to speed up but there dance remained the same. Slow, steady, and perfect. 

All Beca could think about was Chloe, the rest of the world seemingly fading away into nothingness. 

The music seemed to fade away as well as they continued to move in each others arms. Chloe eventually resting her head on Beca’s shoulder, bringing them even closer to one another. 

Beca’s eyes slid closed as she moved to the beat that no longer existed anywhere but in her mind. Chloe moving with her. 

The song that brought Beca back to reality was one that she couldn’t help but smile at. 

_“And I’d give up forever touch you_   
_And I know that you feel me somehow_   
_You’re the closest to heaven that I’ll ever be_   
_And I don’t want to go home right now_   
_And all I could taste in this moment_   
_And all I can breath is your life_   
_‘Cause sooner or later it’s over_   
_I just don’t’ want to miss you tonight.”_

Chloe pulled back and looked into Beca’s eyes for a moment. Beca fought the urge to turn away, feeling as though somehow, Chloe would see not her soul. 

“Do you…” Beca began but was cut off when Jesse walked up to her and whispered in her ear.

“Jake and Mason are here. We need to take them home.” He explained. Beca’s eyes widened as she realized he was talk about two of their students. 

“I’m so sorry, Chloe, I have to go.” Beca sighed. She let got of the red heads waist. 

“It’s okay, Beca. I’ll see you later.” Chloe smiled at her but she could see a hint of disappointment in her eyes. 

“Bye.” Beca nodded awkwardly and turned to follow Jesse over to where the teenage delinquents were. 

“Move it.” Beca ordered in a huff and followed them out of the bar and over to her car. “You’re lucky we aren’t calling the cops on you guys.”

“Sorry, Ms. M.” Mason said as he looked down at his hands. 

Beca turned and put her hand out to the boys, who gave her a questioning look.

“ID’s now.” Beca ordered. The boys sighed but both reached not their pockets and pulled out their wallets. 

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Monday rolled around rather quickly and Beca sighed as she unlocked her classroom and flipped on the lights. 

She really did love her job. She didn’t think she would like teaching teenagers, but she really did. It was easy to work with kids who actually wanted to be there. And most of them did when they were in her classes. 

She had the occasional kid who was there out of the need for an art credit or because another class was full, but she could handle one kid. 

“Hey, Ms. M.” Beca turned around and smiled as Melissa walked into her room. Melissa was someone that Beca would compare to a less insane Rachel Berry from Glee. 

Incredibly talented and passionate about music. 

“Melissa,” Beca nodded in acknowledgment. She walked over to her computer and powered it on. “How was your weekend?”

“Good, my dad and I went up to New York City for the weekend…” Melissa talked and talked. Explaining how she and her dad went and stage doored at the Richard Rogers Theatre, hoping to meet the cast of Hamilton. Beca nodded along as she absentmindedly listened to the girl and worked on pulling up files for her classes. 

Just as Melissa was about to explain her views on stage dooring the bell rang signaling it was time to head to class.

“See you in fourth,” Melissa called as she walked toward the door.

“Bye, Melissa.” Beca waved as the girl retreated. She shook her head and reminded herself that she really needed to lock the door to her classroom until first bell.

Beca clicked away at her computer as her first class of the day filed into her room. Say mumbling a hello to her but most just walked by in silence. 

Her first hour class was her most basic class where she taught how to read and understand sheet music. 

The bell rang but Beca didn’t bother to begin talking as morning announcements would play shortly. She looked up however and began to take roll, eyeing Jake as she dd so. 

She didn’t know why, but she found herself wondering if Jake and Mason had seen her and Chloe dancing together. If they had, would they talk about it to other

students? Why did she care anyway? They were just dancing…

“Listen up everyone.” Beca called as the voice of the student body president filled the speakers of the classroom. 

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Sitting at her desk, Chloe’s mind was anywhere but, on her records, and reports. That is not entirely true though… No, her mind was on one person in particular, Beca Mitchell. 

Her mind had been on Beca since she walked away, leaving Chloe standing alone on the dance floor, Friday night. 

She could not help but wonder what Beca was about to say to her when Jesse came up. 

Beca Mitchell. 

The girl that Chloe had had feelings for since they were in high school. The girl that made Chloe realize she was anything but straight. 

The music star had come out their Sophomore year. It would take Chloe until she was in college to finally admit it. 

But now here she was, living back in Barden, where Beca was as well and her feelings were just as strong as they had been when they were 16. It was frustrating to no end. But when they danced together… God it was hard for Chloe to not question Beca’s feelings toward her. The way her hands slid across her back. Held onto

her tighter, the longer they swayed in each other’s arms. All of it seemed so… real. 

But what was Beca going to say to her? 

It was driving her crazy.

Chloe let out a long, frustrated sigh. 

“You okay, Red?” CR, the vet tech assistant asked as she walked into the office.

“Yeah, just got a lot on my mind.” Chloe explained. 

“Is this about what happened on Friday night?” CR asked with a raised eyebrow. Chloe looked at her with a confused expression.

“Friday night? What about Friday night?” She asked not sure how CR would know about it.

“Everyone in town is talking about you and Beca Mitchell hanging all over each other at Will’s.” She explained. “I didn’t realize you even knew Mitchell.”

“Why are people talking about us? We were just dancing.” Chloe explained. 

_Small towns._ Chloe sighed in her head.

“Because, Beca hadn’t dated anyone since her dad died.” CR explained. “It’s just weird to see the beloved Music Teacher showing an interest in someone, hell it’s weird to see her socially interact with anyone…”

This confused Chloe even more. “It got that bad when Warren died?”

“Oh yeah, she sorta became the town recluse.” The assistant explained. “Even more then she used to be.”

Chloe nodded her head. Beca had always been a little anti-social. But she hard it had been for Beca when she lost her dad. 

“So yeah, it’s just… interesting is all.” CR continued. “I mean, I bet if anyone could bring Mitchell out of her slump, it would be you, Red.”

Chloe nodded her head. She sat and thought for a moment, not sure what to do with this news. 

There were already rumors going around about her and Beca. They had seen each other once… This was crazy. 

Suddenly, CR slid something across the desk to Chloe. She looked at it and back at CR. “In case you want to call her or something.”

With that the woman walked out and left Chloe alone again. She looked back down at the picture and smiled as she saw that it was a phone number. Presumably, Beca’s phone number.

She took her phone out of her pocket and plugged the number in. 

_Unknown: Guess who?! :)_

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Beca sat nervously in the booth of the old café. She was about ten minutes early. She knew that Chloe probably wouldn’t be here until a few minutes after their set time to meet. It was Chloe after all. She couldn’t show up on time to save her life. 

Beca smiled at the thought. 

A small laugh escaped her lips when she got a text. 

_Chlo: Running late, sorry. I’ll be there in like five minutes, I swear._

_Bec: No worries. Do you want me to put in the order for you so it’s ready?_

_Chlo: That’s so sweet, I’ll take a caramel macchiato with extra caramel._

Beca sent a thumbs up and ordered their coffee’s. Hers, being just regular black coffee. 

Somewhat true to her words, Chloe ran in and over to her table, about 7 minutes late, but Beca didn’t really care.

“I’m so sorry!” She explained as she took her seat and smiled up at Beca once she got herself all situated. “Thank you so much for ordering.”

“No problem.” Beca explained honestly. “How was your day?”

Chloe let out a low moan as she drank her macchiato. “This is amazing!”

Beca let out a laugh and motioned to Chloe’s face. “You have a little…” She reached forward and swiped at the foam off her top lip. She tried not to let her heart freak out as she realized how intimate her action just was and moved her hand away quickly. 

Chloe blushed as she instinctively wiped her finger across her lip, where Beca’s had just been. 

“My day was good.” Chloe explained with a hint of a blush playing across her cheeks. 

The two talked about their days, mostly mundane things, until Chloe brought up her conversation with CR.

“So apparently we’re the next talk of the town.” Chloe said with a laugh in her voice. 

“Oh yeah? How so?” Beca asked with a raised eyebrow as she took a drink of her own coffee, welcoming the bitterness to her taste buds.

“Apparently, you and I are the next big relationship in town.” Chloe laughed, but she was watching Beca carefully for any sign of how she would feel about this information. 

“Hm, imagine that. No one in this town being able to mind their own business.” Beca laughed and rolled her eyes. 

“I guess somethings never change.” Chloe said, rolling her eyes as well.

“How do you think we should handle this?” Beca asked, surprising Chloe with that response.

“What do you mean?” The red head asked in confusion. 

“Well, rumors only ever grow in this town. So, what do you wanna do about it?” The brunette asked. 

“I uh… I don’t know. I honestly didn’t think about handling it.” Beca nodded her head and Chloe wished she could tell what was happening in her mind. 

She took another drink of her coffee and seemed to be thinking. “We could just say that they’re crazy. Or…”

Chloe’s heartbeat seemed to go from bottoming out to spiking as high as it could go. “Or?”

Beca had a playful look on her face as she leaned in closer to Chloe, “Or, you could kiss me right now, and really give them something to talk about.” 

Beca laughed slightly and Chloe pushed her shoulder, forcing Beca back into an upright position. “You’re an idiot.” 

Beca let out a laugh and shook her head, but there seemed to be something else written on her face, almost like… disappointment?

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Beca sighed as she flopped down on the couch in Jesse’s office. 

“Hey, Bec. Come on in.” Jesse laughed, it only increased in volume when Beca flipped him off. 

“I think Chloe likes me.” Beca explained without bothering to expand on it further.

“Okay…” Jesse said slowly as he turned in his chair and faced Beca. “You’re just realizing that now?”

“Yeah but like…” Beca stopped suddenly as if his words just clicked in her brain. “What do you mean, I’m just realizing that now?”

“Bec… Chloe’s been into you probably longer then you’ve been into her.” Jesse stated with a laugh in his tone. 

“What?!” Beca asked in confusion. “What are you talking about?”

“Dude… You really are oblivious.” Jesse was full on laughing at her now and Beca didn’t like it. “Isn’t it obvious? That’s why everyone is talking about you two right now. We’ve all been waiting for the two of you to get together.”

“Jesse don’t be ridiculous. We aren’t even together.” Beca explained in a huff. 

“Oh shut up, Bec.” He explained, his tone light and joking.

“No one is talking about us.” Beca said in a huff, wanting it to be true, but knowing it wasn’t and that Jesse was in fact right. 

“Sure… Whatever you say, Bec.” He shook his head. “So, since you think she likes you, which she does, what are you going to do about it?”

“I…” Beca began and sighed in defeat. “Don’t know…”

“Ask her to the baseball game tomorrow.” Jesse suggested. Beca looked at him for a moment with a raised eyebrow before nodding her head curtly. 

“Yeah. Maybe I’ll have to do that.” Beca said as she thought…

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

“Hey,” Beca beamed as she put her hand out to Chloe, who took it with a smile. 

“Hi,” She smiled back. 

They walked together toward the baseball fields. Neither really sure of what to expect from the events of the day. 

“Want something to eat or drink?” Beca asked as they walked up to the concession stand. 

“Yeah, I could go for a hotdog and a Dr. Pepper.” She explained, Beca smiled at that.

“Sounds perfect.” Beca complimented. “Think I might copy you.”

“Copycat…” Chloe laughed and Beca rolled her eyes at the cheesiness of it all. 

She didn’t like being this cliché. It just was not her thing. 

Once they got their snacks, the friends… couple… whatever the hell they were, they found seats. Jesse spotted them right away and smiled and waved over at them.

Before Chloe noticed him he sent Beca a wink. 

Beca shook her head at him but stopped when Chloe caught sight of what she was doing.

“I love that you and Jesse are still so close.” Chloe sighed. “You two were such good friends all through school.”

“He’s like my brother.” Beca explained. “He’s an idiot, but I love him.”

Chloe laughed at that. 

The whistle blew, indicating the start of the game. Beca didn’t really care about the game. She was there to support Jesse and spend time with Chloe, that didn’t mean she actually knew anything about baseball.

“Beca, can I ask you something?” Chloe asked, bring Beca back to reality. 

“Yeah, of course?” Beca asked as she turned to look at the red head. 

“Do you have any regrets from high school?” She asked out of the blue. Beca’s heart began to race as her mind raced.

She could only seem to thing of one thing, and it was that she regretted not kissing Chloe. Or telling her how she felt. She regretted being too chicken, even after

Jesse had done everything he could to convincer her just to do it. 

“A lot of things.” Beca nodded her head. 

“I do too.” Chloe explained. “I regret that we didn’t really talk much after our Sophomore years.”

Beca nodded her head in agreement. “Me too.” 

“I also regret not telling you the truth.” Chloe confessed.

“The truth about what?” Beca asked, her breath seeming to catch in her throat. 

“Like…” Chloe began but jumped as a ball smacked the fence right in front of her. “Oh my god…”

Beca jumped too and the world came back into focus. 

“Fuck…” She sighed. “You okay?”

“Yeah…” Chloe nodded her head. “Just scared me.”

“Right..” She nodded. “Uh, I’m going to go take my trash and throw it away. Let me take yours.”

Chloe nodded and mumbled a ‘thank you.’ as she walked away. 

Beca just needed to distance herself. Allow her mind to regain some kind of control. 

Just as she walked over to the trash, she felt someone tap on her shoulder. 

“Mitchell, what the hell are you doing?” A familiar voice asked from behind her. Beca turned to see Stacie Conrad standing there.

Stacie and Beca had been friends since High school, she graduated the same year as her, Jesse, and Chloe. 

“What do you mean, Conrad?” Beca asked in confusion.

“You and Chloe.” She stated as if it were obvious. “Why am I hearing that you two are together yet you haven’t actually told me?!”

“We aren’t…” Beca began.

“Cut the crap.” Stacie ordered, not allowing Beca to finish. “Even if you aren’t, I’d still be mad at you. Cuz like if you’re not, they why the fuck aren’t you?!”

Beca looked at the taller woman in shock. 

“You better figure your shit out.” Stacie stated and walked away. Beca watched her leave in confusion. She turned back and looked at Chloe, who was intently watching the game.

God, she was beautiful. So, so beautiful. Not just physically, but everything about her was amazing. Her heart, her humor, her personality and generosity. She was amazing in every way. She didn’t know if Chloe felt the same way, but she had a really good idea that that’s what Chloe had been trying to say earlier. 

So, in a flash of courage, Beca walked over to her. 

“Chlo,” Beca said as she sat down. Chloe looked at her, a smile on her face that faltered slightly at the determination on Beca’s face. She continued to plow through.

“You know all these rumors going around about us?”

“Yeah,” Chloe nodded her head. 

“What do you say, should we make them true?” Beca asked, not bothering to wince at how much that sounded like some crappy line from a country song.

Chloe’s eyes grew wide as she realized what Beca just said. She only gave a slight nod before Beca’s lips were crashing into her own.

They felt perfect. Like they were made specifically to be connected to Chloe’s. She smiled into the kiss, and ignored all the whispers that swarmed around them, as she melted into the brunette’s touch. 


End file.
